


It was you from the beginning

by n1ghtw0lf



Series: Always you and I [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Werewolf, Werewolf Mates, all Stray Kids members mentioned, hanlee - Freeform, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n1ghtw0lf/pseuds/n1ghtw0lf
Summary: Jisung and Minho knew each other since birth. As time passed they grew closer and closer, living both on the house of Minho's father pack.Jisung's 18th birthday was nearing and he was scared of finding out who his mate will be. He hoped he was the one who he fell in love with long ago, the one who made him happy, who made him forget about his worries, he hoped it was Minho.Minho, on the other hand, had lost his hope to find his mate. Almost two years passed since his 18th birthday and they seemed to not be anywhere near.





	1. Birthday eve

He was sitting on the moist grass, looking at the water flowing before him. He closed his eyes listening to the soothing sound of the little waterfall, it was calming him down, slowly letting his thoughts flow with it, letting his worries flow over him.  
He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the moist grass and trees, that were all around him. He listened to the sound of the animals all around him in that thick forest.  
He let his imagination guide him as he thought how wonderful it will be if he could be there with the guy he fell in love with, a smile made his way on his face. But he didn't last long, the thought of his 18th birthday coming in less than a day was worrying him too much.

_What if my mate isn't him? What if my mate is someone I hate? What if..._

As he let his thoughts trap him again in that loop of 'What if...', someone hugged him from behind, scaring him and making him scream.  
"Ji, calm down, it's just me", said the guy chuckling at the boy reaction.  
The noisette-haired boy turned around to face the guy, with a slightly angry look, "MINHO! FOR FUCK SAKE! DO YOU WANNA MAKE ME HAVE A HEART-ATTACK?!"  
The guy looked at him amused, "You're a werewolf Jisung, you shouldn't be scared that easily"  
"I'm an omega Minho! I'm not an alpha like you", he said sighing.  
Minho smiled at him as he patted his head, "Yeah, an omega who's strong enough to take down an alpha like me"  
"What are you talking about?", asked him Jisung giggling curiously.  
"You always win when we fight", he said as he sat down beside the noisette-haired boy.  
Jisung rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right, but you ALWAYS make me win so it doesn't count hun"  
"I may let you win, but it's just that I don't want to hurt you", said the raven-haired boy smiling at his best friend, "Also I was referring to when we argue... You always win... I don't know how, but you just-"  
"That's because I'm always right", Jisung interrupted him.  
"That's not true!"  
Jisung looked at him smirking, "Tell me one time that I wasn't right, come on, tell me"  
Minho thought about it, but the more he was thinking about their quarrels, the more he couldn't find any time where Jisung was wrong. And judging from his friend's expression he realized that Jisung already knew.  
"So?", asked the younger raising an eyebrow.  
Minho sighed "You're right... again..."  
Jisung giggled, he found Minho's persistence to be funny. The raven-haired boy smiled at the younger, his giggle warming his heart. He knew he was in love with Jisung, he knew it, but he also knew that Jisung will soon find his mate and probably it wasn't going to be him.

"By the way... why are you here?", asked him Minho, "You only come here when you are worried about something or you just wanna relax"  
Jisung smile slowly faded away, "It's nothing"  
Minho looked at him, now he was more worried than before, he knew that there was something wrong with the younger, "Ji... I know you're lying; we have known each other for too many years for me to not be able to notice your mood changes and your lies... So, what's wrong?"  
Jisung sighed and let his gaze concentrate on the waterfall, "I'm just worried... My birthday will be in a few hours and I don't think I'm ready... What if my mate doesn't want me? What if they are someone that I hate? There are too many 'what if' that I'm not able to answer right now and that scares me"

Minho looked at him smiling warmly, "It will be just fine Ji, don't worry too much. Maybe you'll not even find your mate right now, just like me", Minho sighed thinking about it, "And if you find them and they reject you, they'll be the most idiotic werewolves in the world, because they don't know what they're missing"  
Jisung cheeks were now slightly pink as his lips were going upwards forming a little smile, "Thanks Min", he said quietly.  
"That's nothing Ji", the older said as he stroked Jisung's hair, the younger leaned into the touch as he let a quiet groan escape his mouth. He enjoyed the feeling of Minho's finger in his hair, he always had since he was younger, and he came to love it even more as they grew up.  
The raven-haired boy giggled at his friend's action, "You really love being patted, don't you?"  
"I always loved it, why shouldn't I love it now?", asked Jisung still enjoying Minho's hands stroking his hair, making the older giggled even more, "By the way... You still can't sense your mate?"  
Minho looked at Jisung, his eyes shut close to feel even more Minho's touch, and with a sad smile, he answered him, "Yeah... I'm starting to think that I don't have a mate..."  
Jisung opened his eyes as soon as Minho said so, "Don't ever think that! I'm sure they are out there, waiting for you. And maybe you can't sense them because they didn't turn 18th yet. So please don't lose your hope Minho"

Minho was slightly taken back from Jisung decisive tone. Omegas weren't like that, they were submissive; they didn't even dare to talk back to a beta, not to think to do that to an alpha. They feared almost everything, and they didn't like being alone, without someone that could protect them. Jisung was completely different. He was strong enough to be able to go out alone without let anyone be worried about him, he wasn't worried either, he wasn't scared of being alone, he kind of liked this sense of freedom. Yeah, sure, he still got easily scared, but he didn't overreact, well if it wasn't one of Minho's jokes he wouldn't overreact at it. Alphas and betas from Minho's father pack were more than once told off by Jisung and they just stood there, head low and tile between their thighs, not able to fight against him. Minho more than once thought that Jisung was most likely destinated to become a Luna, he just gave off that vibe.

Minho nodded at the younger statement as he caressed his cheek, "I'll try, but now let's just talk about you... Do you know what your parents are doing right now?"  
"Oh... You mean the birthday party I asked them not to do? Yes, I know", Jisung sighed, "Aaaahhhhh damn it! I'd like them to listen to me just for once!"  
Minho chuckled, "They just want to make you happy Ji"  
"I know, I know", he giggled, "And I'm truly thankful to them, but this mate thing is wrecking my nerves... I just don't think I'm ready yet"  
"Not ready to have a mate or to throw your feelings out of the window?", asked Minho, curiosity eating him up. He knew the younger had a crush on someone, he just didn't know who it was.  
Jisung smiled sadly, "Both... The mate bond is stronger than any other feelings and I just... I just don't want these feelings to go away... I don't want to stop liking them"

Minho nodded and stayed silent for a while, not knowing what to say to the younger, "Ji, can I ask you a question?"  
The noisette-haired boy looked at him chuckling, "Technically you already asked one, but go on"  
Minho rolled his eyes at the statement, "Who are them?"  
Jisung looked at him with a quizzical smile, so Minho made his question a bit clearer, "Who is your crush?"

The younger eyes went wide as he froze in his spot, he didn't know if he should just tell him or if it was better for him to just keep his mouth shut. He stayed silent for a few minutes, then he sighed, "I will tell you, but not now"  
Minho looked at him questioningly, "Why not now?"  
"Because I don't feel like telling you right now"  
"And why is that?", asked insistently the raven-haired boy.  
"Because I don't want to!", Jisung was starting to get annoyed by Minho insistence.  
Minho noticed it and tried again, he knew that when the younger get angry he would spit out everything without thinking, he just had that habit, "Why won't you tell me, Ji?", he whined pouting, "You never once hid something from me, so why are you doing this now? Instead of making me wait, just tell me now!"

The noisette-haired boy was now getting over with his patience and... well... let's just say that he started ranting a lot, "A no means no Minho! How many times should I say that? Why can't you just stop being such a baby, huh? Why can't you just fucking wait for once? Oh, yes I know why! Because you're a fucking spoiled and self-centered alpha that doesn't understand what a no means! I'm not ready to tell you, not now, okay?!", he took a breath to calm down and then looked at Minho, "I don't want our friendship to be affected by what I'll be telling you eventually, so please for now just surrender"  
Minho sighed and clutched his hand right above his heart, "So I'm a spoiled and self-centered bastard?"  
"At least you know that yourself", Jisung smirked as he got up, walking a few steps away from the older, ready to run away at any moment.  
"YAH!", Minho yelled as he got up walking where Jisung was now standing.

As soon as Minho was enough near to actually catch him, Jisung got closer and planted a quick kiss on the raven-haired boy cheek before starting running away, leaving behind a dumfounded Minho. After a few seconds, a smile cracked on Minho's face as he ran following the younger through the forest.

They had been running around for a good ten minutes before Minho was able to catch Jisung. The older yelled "Got you!" as he tackled the noisette-haired boy. In the process of doing so both of them tripped, resulting in Minho falling on top of Jisung. Their faces were a few inches away, lips almost touching as they looked each other in the eyes, both shocked about the situation they were in. Their heartbeat increased as they realized their crush was just a few inches apart, a stain of pink crept on their cheeks. None of them moving from that position, none of them speaking, they just stood there staring at each other like it was the most natural thing to do.

_I want to kiss him so badly..._

"Then kiss me", the younger said still looking in the older mesmerizing eyes.

Minho widened his eyes, he unwillingly let his thoughts slip out of his mouth, he didn't notice he had said that out loud. And what surprised him, even more, was Jisung's answer, but maybe that was something good. Minho looked at Jisung in the eyes one more time, his eyes kept going from his eyes to his lips, like he was waiting for Minho to take the next step, wanting so badly to feel Minho's lips on his own, feeling as desperate as the older was.

Minho started leaning in, ghosting his lips on the other as they closed their eyes. But before they could actually kiss, they were interrupted by one of the guys of their pack who was searching for them, "Minho hyung! Jisung hyung!"  
As they heard the voice, their eyes shut open and they both started panicking inside, Minho got up almost immediately, helping Jisung up too.

"Here you are!", a boy younger than them approached them as they were standing a bit awkwardly next to each other. The younger found their behavior a bit weird but decided to just shrug it off, they were weird most of the time anyway, "Guys dinner is ready"  
The two widened their eyes, "Wait! Jeongin what time is it?"  
"Almost 8 pm, Jisung hyung", the younger boy replied smiling.  
Minho eyes widened even more, if it was even possible, "Really?!"  
Jeongin nodded and the three of them run to the house to eat dinner, not wanting to let the others wait for more than necessary.

The dinner went smoothly like always, but this time the two boys were stealing more glances at each other, both completely immersed in the memory of that little moment they had in the forest. Thinking of what could have happened if no one came to disturb them.  
As soon as they finished dinner the two of them run upstairs to their room. Well, technically it was Minho's room, but since Jisung slept there every night it wasn't labeled anymore as only Minho's room.  
As soon as Jisung got changed, he jumped on the king-size bed, making the older chuckle at his cuteness. Minho laid back on the bed a few seconds after, bringing the younger near him to cuddle like they always did. Jisung snuggled on the crook of the raven-haired boy's neck as he clung onto him like a koala, legs around Minho's waist and arms around his neck.

They stayed there cuddling in comfortable silence for quite some time before Minho started to talk, stroking Jisung's hair in the meantime, "Ji... I think we should talk about what happened earlier"  
"You mean the almost kiss?", asked the other with a sleepy tone of voice.  
Minho nodded and went on talking, "I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't something said just on the spur of the moment... It's something that I've been thinking for quite some time now... And I know that this is surely not the right moment to say this since probably I'm not going to be your mate, but I just have to tell you this, so that when you'll find your mate I'll be able to give up on you completely without any regrets", the older made Jisung look at him placing his finger under the noisette-haired boy chin, and he smiled warmly at him, "I love you"

Jisung let out a little chuckle, he was too sleepy to have any kind of surprise reaction and he just acted like his sleepy self was telling him to. He smiled at the older and closed the gap between the two, it was just a little peck on the lips, but for the both of them meant everything.  
"I love you too, always have and always will", Jisung smiled widely at the older, "I'm really hoping that you'll be my mate, I really want that to happen", he paused for a bit, feeling his eyelids becoming heavier as minutes passed, "Let's sleep now, I'm really sleeeeepy", the younger said as he yawned.  
Minho chuckled at the younger cuteness and brought over them the covers, "Goodnight Ji", he said before pecking his forehead.  
"Goodnight Min"  
After they both drifted to dreamland with smiles painted on their faces.


	2. Heat

Jisung suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, he was feeling slightly strange and he couldn't understand why. He looked at the clock alarm, it was only 2 am. He groaned and tried to fall asleep again cuddling onto Minho more. As he took a deep breath inhaling Minho's scent he felt that something was different. Minho's scent was stronger than before, and it had that slight strawberry fragrance that was driving him crazy.

His breath started becoming faster and heavier, his pupils were dilatated and it was not just because the room was completely dark. His entire body was aching, it was like he was inside a fire. He was feeling so hot, it was like his entire body was made of lava and it was as painful. He couldn't help but let out small whimpers; truly he wanted to scream, he wanted someone to help that feeling go away, to let the pain stop, but at the same time he didn't want to wake Minho up. He clung more onto Minho, burying his face in the older chest, inhaling more of his scent. That helped him to calm down a little, but it wasn't enough, the pain was still there, and it hurt like crazy, he was burning inside. As he continued whining silently, tears were running down his cheeks, wetting the raven-haired boy shirt.

_Oh god! It hurts so much! I need him to make this stop... I need him to mark me, I need him right now..._

Jisung couldn't stand it anymore, he needed his mate, he needed him right now, he needed to wake him up, he needed him to make that pain stop.

"Min... AH! Minho... Min-OH FUCK! Minho please wake up", Jisung whined a little louder, only enough to let Minho hear it.

At the sudden noise, Minho began to wake up, his eyelids slowly opening, as with a hoarse voice he said, "Ji what-", Minho eyes widened as soon as he inhaled Jisung scent, "Mate!"

Jisung smiled at him through the pain, "Yeah, I know", another wave of pain came, and he nearly screamed, he looked at Minho with teary and pleading eyes, "Please help me, it hurts"

Minho eyes widened even more if it was even possible, "Fuck, you're in heat..."

Jisung nodded as the pain was torturing him. Minho leaned in and trapped Jisung lips in a loving and slow kiss, lips moving in sync as the younger kissed back. When Minho pulled back a whine escaped Jisung lips, making the raven-haired boy chuckle, "Ji, you know that there is a high chance-"

Minho was interrupted by Jisung smashing his lips onto the older ones, he pulled back and looked at Minho in the eyes, "Yeah, I know, but I don't care. Please just let this pain stop. I want you to mark me Minho"

Minho smiled, "Alright love"

Jisung blushed at the pet name Minho gave him and he couldn't stop the grin that was now appearing on his face.

The raven-haired boy made the younger lay on his back as he went on top of him. Minho leaned in and kissed him again, Jisung kissed back immediately. Lips moving in sync, savoring their sweet taste as Jisung tangled his fingers in Minho's locks bringing him closer. The older sucked harder on the noisette-haired boy lips, he bit his lower lip making him moan. Minho took the chance to let his tongue enter the younger mouth, exploring it before colliding it with the other's tongue. At some point they both pulled back to breathe, both of them flushed and panting heavily. The older pecked Jisung's lips before trailing a line of wet kisses down his jawline. Once he reached his exposed neck, he began licking and sucking it leaving reddish hickeys behind. His hands roaming on Jisung's shirt until he reached the hem of it and let his hands travel on Jisung's bare chest, as the thumbs were anchored to the shirt, removing it slowly. The shirt found its way on the bedroom floor as Minho resumed kissing the younger neck, slowly moving to his collarbone, still searching for a certain spot. Jisung released low moans every time the older kissed, sucked, licked and bit his skin. He could feel the warmth of his mate lips on his skin, making him feel even hotter than before, but this kind of burning sensation was pleasing and nothing in confront of the pain he felt due to the heat. As Minho sucked a certain point between his neck and collarbone he couldn't help but moan a bit louder than before. Minho started sucking there harder, causing Jisung to whine even louder. After a bit, he went down kissing Jisung's chest until he was met with the waistband of his pants. He looked at the noisette-haired boy for permission and once he saw the younger nodding he took off his mate's sweatpants throwing them on the floor.

He went up facing Jisung and leaned in for a hot, loving and lustful kiss. Once they broke the kiss Jisung pulled Minho shirt making him lean down again and kiss him once more.

"Minho, don't you think it's unfair that I'm the only one almost naked?", asked the younger pouting cutely.

The raven-haired boy smirked, "Oh, you're right love. Mind helping me?", he winked at the younger, making him blush.

"I don't mind helping you, babe", he said as he swiftly took Minho's shirt and removed it swiftly. As he threw it with the other pieces of clothes on the floor, he looked at his mate toned abs and let a finger trace them as he bit his lower lip.

"Like what you see, love?"

Jisung locked his gaze with Minho before pecking his lips and saying, "More than you think"

The noisette-haired boy let his lips go down on Minho's neck and he started leaving some hickeys. He then positioned his hands on Minho chest, slightly pushing him to make him sit up. His hands then traveled to his mate sweatpants, signaling him to take them off. Minho complied and after he threw them on the floor he sat up again on the bed attacking hungrily Jisung's lips. The younger smiled in the kiss as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired guy's neck. Minho grabbed Jisung from his waist and guided him so that he was seated on his lap. The noisette-haired boy gasped at the feeling of Minho's clothed cock pocking his ass and he involuntarily let out a moan in the kiss.

He then decided to tease the older a bit, so he started grinding on him, making Minho let out low moans as he kept going. Suddenly the raven-haired boy grabbed Jisung hips making him stop his movements.

"Why did you make me stop?", asked Jisung panting.

Minho smirked and leaned near the younger ear, "Because I want to be inside you so badly, I want to make you mine, I want to make you scream my name", he nibbled his earlobe, as his words made the younger shiver in anticipation, "And don't think you're the only one who feels the heat, I'm affected by it too, love"

He pulled back to look at Jisung in the eyes and he was met with a loving and lustful gaze. Minho smirked and leaned in to kiss the younger as he made him lay once more on the bed. With a quick move Minho took off Jisung's boxers and threw them on the floor with their other clothes; soon after his own boxers were laying on the ground. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube.

As he saw the lube Jisung looked at Minho with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll explain it later", said Minho chuckling, "Just as a reminder, it's my first time too"

Jisung giggled, "I know Min", a wave of pain hit him again, "Gosh it hurts", Jisung cried out.

Minho gave him a quick kiss, "Soon you won't feel the pain of the heat anymore"

Jisung nodded and smiled at Minho, "I love you"

"I love you too", said the raven-haired boy before leaning in for a kiss, their mouths slightly open to let their tongue dance together, making the sweet and loving kiss heated.

Minho pulled back and took the bottle, opening it and putting a huge amount of it on his fingers. He looked at the younger to get some signal that it was alright to go on, Jisung nodded and as Minho saw it he began inserting the first finger inside the younger hole. Jisung whimpered at the intrusion, but soon the weird feeling was gone as pleasure took place while Minho started moving his finger. Soon enough the older added a second finger, starting a scissoring motion, to stretch the noisette-haired boy well. Minho entered his third finger in Jisung and moved his fingers resuming the same motion of before. After a while he began pulling his finger out to thrust them in, he continued like this until Jisung arched his back and a high-pitched moan escaped from his lips.

"Found it", Minho smirked as he thrusted his finger in and out for a few more times, not forgetting to hit the younger's sweet spot.

As Minho took out his fingers, Jisung couldn't help but let escape a whine. Minho chuckled and kissed his mate on the lips, "Ji it's going to hurt now, tell me if it's too painful, alright love?"

Jisung nodded and watched his mate spread an even amount of lube on his cock and lined up to his entrance. Minho carefully and slowly pushed himself in; the younger closed his eyes and bit his lip preparing himself for the pain, but that didn't come, he was only met with pleasure and warmth. He moaned at the sensation as he slowly opened his eyes, he was met with Minho worried expression "Ji, are you alright?"

The noisette-haired boy nodded as a giggle escaped his lips, he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy's neck and pecked his lips before leaning near his ear and whispering, "Move"

Minho complied, pulling out of him and thrusting back in at a slow pace. After a few thrusts, he hit Jisung's prostate, making his back arch as he let out a loud moan.

Minho continued hitting that spot making Jisung go crazy, "F-faster... H-harder... p-please Minho"

The older complied, fastening his pace, going deeper inside him, hitting that spot over and over again, both panting and moaning shamelessly.

"M-m-minho... I-I'm c-close", managed to say the younger in between his moans.

Minho could feel Jisung tightening around him as he went faster, "Me too Jisung"

Minho moved his lips down, between Jisung's collarbone and neck and began to lick a particular spot. As he felt Jisung doing the same on him, he parted his lips and sunk his teeth into Jisung's skin, Jisung doing the same to him as they both came, Jisung on his chest and the raven-haired boy inside him. They both rested like that for a few seconds before retreating their teeth and licking close their marks.

They both leaned in for a slow and sweet kiss before Minho pulled out of Jisung and laid near him, taking him closer as he cuddled him.

They stayed there looking at each other as they regained their breath, smiling like two idiots and enjoying the comfortable silence that had been created.

"Ji how are you feeling now?", asked Minho once his breath returned normal.

Jisung pecked his lips, "I'm fine, the heat is subsided for now. But as you know it will take a few days for it to be completely gone so I'll count on you, my mate", he winked at the older as a giggle made is way out of his lips.

Minho smirked, "Oh, I'll take great care of you, love", he then sat up looking over Jisung, "We should take a bath and clean up the mess we made"

Jisung nodded, "Can you carry me to the bathroom? I don't think I can walk properly right now"

"Anything for you", said Minho as he pecked his lips.

He then got up and went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub; once everything was done he carried Jisung to the bathroom and made both of them sit down in the bathtub, Jisung sitting between Minho's legs as he laid on his mate chest.

As they were relaxing, Jisung suddenly got curious about something, "So... Can you now tell me why you had lube in your nightstand?"

Minho, who was expecting this question from his now boyfriend, chuckled a bit before answering, "It's a stupid gift from Chan hyung, it's a bit of a long story...", he sighed, "He gave me a bottle of lube firstly when I turned eighteen, I was so embarrassed back then. I tried to make him take it back, but he continued to refuse, he said something on the line of 'you would need it in the future' or something like that... Well, he surely wasn't wrong, but it was so hard to keep it a secret from you since you basically live in my bedroom. Since Chan hyung continued to refuse to take it back I handed it to Woojin hyung, telling him to not tell Chan hyung that I handed it to him. Eventually, Chan hyung found out about it, so he gave me another bottle of that... obviously, I handed it again to Woojin hyung and that's how this circle began... he handed me that bottle yesterday, I was planning to hand it to Woojin hyung tomorrow, but I think I don't need to now", he said chuckling.

"Oh... So we should thank Chan hyung then?", Jisung giggled.

Minho laughed a bit, "Yeah, probably", he placed a kiss on Jisung's neck, "I'm so happy that you're my mate"

"I'm extremely happy too", the younger smiled and turned his head to kiss the raven-haired boy, "I love you"

"I love you too baby"

When they finished their bath, Minho left the younger in the bathroom to change the bedsheets. It didn't take too long and as he was done he saw Jisung leaning against the doorstep of the bathroom, "Really? You really only handed me a pair of boxers and one of your shirts to wear?"

Minho giggled looking at him, his shirt was covering Jisung up to his mid thighs, "You look extremely cute and sexy like that, I love it", he bit his lower lip as he reached his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Aw thanks", replied the younger as he put his hands around Minho's neck, "You look so hot without your shirt on"

Minho smirked, "I know, let's go to sleep now"

Jisung nodded and kissed him on the lips before letting his boyfriend guide him to their bed and lay him down, as he spooned him.

"Ji", the younger hummed in response, "Happy birthday"

Jisung pecked Minho's lips, "Thanks babe"

After a few minutes, all that could be heard in the bedroom were the little snores that came from the two guys who were now sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second time I wrote smut overall, but it's my first time actually posting it... I don't know if it's good or not, so I'm really sorry if it sucks（>﹏<）  
> Said that, hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the first one! See you at my next update!


	3. A lovely morning

As the dim light of the day passed through the curtains, Jisung began to wake up, slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he looked up he was met with a smiling Minho looking at him lovingly, “Good morning sunshine”, he said giving a peck on Jisung’s forehead.  
The noisette-haired boy blushed and hid his face in Minho’s chest, making him chuckle as he started stroking the younger locks.  
“Good morning”, Jisung mumbled against Minho’s chest.  
They stayed there cuddling on the bed for a few minutes before Minho spoke up.  
“Ji?”, the younger hummed in response, “Look at me”  
Jisung looked up at him, “What is it?”  
Minho looked at him smiling warmly and leaned in kissing him, the noisette-haired boy kissed back almost immediately. Their lips moving in sync, feeling overwhelmed by the sweetness and tenderness of the kiss. Their foreheads rested together once they pulled back, both smiling widely at each other.

Jisung chuckled slightly, “So it wasn’t a dream"  
“Nope, it wasn’t”, said Minho pecking his lips. He grabbed Jisung by his waist and brought him on top of himself, he let his hands travel down to his ass squeezing it as he smirked, “Want me to help you remember about it?”  
Jisung let out a low moan as Minho squeezed his ass, “Why not?”, Jisung smirked and bit his lower lip.  
Minho flipped them so that now he was on top of Jisung, he leaned in ghosting his lips on the younger ones, then he went to his ear whispering, “You asked for it babe”

He nibbled his earlobe and pulled back to watch the blushing mess under him, he smirked and leaned in to kiss his neck, leaving wet kisses in every bit of skin that was exposed. Jisung was quietly moaning at the sensation of Minho’s warm and soft lips on his skin, his hands tangled in Minho’s locks. He slightly pulled back the older hair guiding him up to his lips as he then smashed them together. Lips moving in sync as they deepened the kiss more, Jisung bit the raven-haired boy lips as he pulled back from the kiss. The older groaned as he opened his eyes locking gaze with his mate, both wanting more, eager of one another they bent down for another kiss, lips slightly parted as they collided their tongues together.  
As they pulled back to breathe, Minho resumed kissing Jisung’s neck, sucking, biting and licking his skin as the younger moaned uncontrollably under him. Minho’s hands began to travel along Jisung's body until he reached the end of the shirt, he grabbed it and swiftly took it off, he went back to kiss Jisung starting from his waist and going up to his neck, leaving hickeys here and there.  
Jisung gently pushed Minho off of him and got on top of him, he bent down kissing his neck, leaving hickeys here and there while going down his chest, stopping himself once he reached the older v line. He then grabbed the waistband of Minho’s sweatpants and took them off along with his underwear. He looked at Minho’s already hard member and, as he was smirking, he locked gaze with Minho. He proceeded to kiss the tip, licking it and then he took it in his mouth, starting to bob his head up and down as he sucked the raven-haired boy's dick and swirled his tongue in the process, making Minho moan shamelessly under his touch.  
As Minho felt he was close he grabbed Jisung’s hair and made him stop, he brought him back up and kissed him sweetly.  
“Why-?”, asked Jisung panting.  
Minho interrupted him putting his index finger on his mate's lips, he smirked as leaned near his ear, “I want you, I wanna be in you”, he whispered sensually as he grabbed the waistband of Jisung’s underwear and started to take them off.  
Minho pecked Jisung’s lips, “Grab the lube”  
Jisung didn’t need to be told twice as he immediately went to grab the lube that was positioned on the nightstand and placed himself again on top of Minho. As they stayed in that position Minho prepped Jisung until he was ready.  
Once he was ready Jisung lined up his hole with Minho’s cock and slid down on his member until he was all the way in. He waited a bit to let himself get used to it, after a few minutes he started bouncing up and down sometimes rolling his hips, helped by Minho, who was guiding him with his hands on Jisung’s hips.  
“Oh gosh- You’re so tight baby”, groaned Minho as he nibbled Jisung’s earlobe.  
Jisung smirked and tighten his ass even more, making Minho moan out loud. He then slowed down his movements, to tease his mate more. The older couldn’t take it anymore and flipped them over so that now he was on top of Jisung. He began to thrust into him faster and harder as he sucked on his neck, making the boy under him become a moaning mess as he continued hitting his sweet spot continuously.  
“Fuck- Minho-AH! Faster, p-p-please”, Minho complied to Jisung demands, going faster as he groaned in pleasure.  
All that was heard in the room, and probably in the rooms at their sides, were moans, skin-clapping, and the bed creaking. They were too engrossed in the moment to even care or think about their parents, friends and the pack hearing them.  
“M-m-minho”, Jisung moaned to advise the older that he was close.  
Minho took the hint and went faster, feeling that he too was at his limit, after a few more thrusts they both came moaning each other names.  
Minho pulled out and collapsed beside Jisung exhausted, both of them breathless and sweaty.

As they regained their breath Minho pulled Jisung in his embrace and pecked his lips, “Liked the reminder?”  
“Loved it”, giggled Jisung and winked at him as he said, “But I think soon I’ll need another little reminder”  
Minho smirked and leaned in near his ear, “Oohhh, really? Do you want it now?”  
“That would be great”, Jisung bit his lower lip, “But we have to go downstairs before my mom barge into the room to wish me happy birthday and found us like this”  
“True… And she will surely come with my mom”, Minho sighed, “Why are our mothers like that?”  
Jisung chuckled, “I don’t know”, he pecked Minho’s lips, “We should take a bath and put on some clothes”

Minho nodded and, after pecking Jisung’s lips once again, he got up to prepare the bathtub. As the raven-haired boy was in the bathroom, Jisung tried to get up to catch some clothes for him and the older, but as he pushed himself up his legs gave in and he found himself kneeling on the floor. He tried to get up once again, but his legs were trembling and his ass was sore, so he had to give up on it, he stood there waiting for Minho to come back.

After a few minutes Minho reappeared from the bathroom, he was about to go and take Jisung from the bed to get him in the bathtub, but he saw that he wasn’t there. Minho looked around and then saw him on the floor, “What are you doing there?”, asked Minho giggling.  
Jisung glared at him, “I can’t get up, I literally can’t even walk and it’s all your and your dick’s fault!”  
Minho chuckled and went near him taking him up, “Sorry, but why did you even try walking?”  
“I just wanted to grab some clothes for us”, he said pouting.  
Minho smiled at him and pecked his forehead, “You shouldn’t have worried about that, I would have taken care of that too”  
“I just… I just wanted to help you; you did everything also last night…”  
“You shouldn’t worry about that, especially if after you make me feel guilty for having made you feel good”, said Minho chuckling.  
Jisung glared at him, “Yeah, you made me feel good, but after all, I’m the one who will have to limp around cause his ass is sore”  
“I’m sorry about that, but you will surely get used to it after a while”  
“I know, I know, can we just go take a bath right now?”, asked Jisung pecking Minho’s lips, “And can you please control your dick? I can feel it pocking my ass”  
“Sorry…”, said the older blushing embarrassed.

As they reached the bathroom Jisung sighed, “Just do it, anyways we will have to do it again cause of my heat sooner or later today”  
“Are you sure?”, asked Minho worried about his mate condition after they’ll do it again.  
Jisung smiled at him and pecked his lips, “I’m sure babe, now go close the bathroom door with the key and fuck me before I change my mind”

Minho nodded as he put him down on the counter and did as Jisung asked him. He went back to Jisung and leaned in to kiss him making him lay down on the counter, lips moving in sync as Minho entered inside Jisung without any warning or prep. Jisung wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and his legs around his waist as he moved his hips to meet Minho’s thrusts, making him go even deeper inside him. It didn’t take too long before both of them were at their limits, moaning shamelessly as they kissed sloppily. Jisung dug his nails on Minho's back as he felt the older came inside him, leaving clear scratches on his mate skin. Soon he too came moaning Minho's name out loud as he arched his back. Minho leaned in to kiss his boyfriend, he trapped his lips in a sweet and loving kiss, before pulling out of him.

“I love you”, said Minho as he smiled at Jisung.  
The noisette-haired boy smiled back, “I love you too, now let’s take that bath”, he said giggling.  
Minho nodded as he pecked Jisung's lips, "Just let me change the water, by now it surely cool down"  
"Yeah", giggled Jisung as he sat up once again.  
His eyes went wide when he saw Minho's back covered in bloody scratches, "Oh my gosh", he whispered-yelled realizing it was all his doing, "Minho come here and hand me the first aid kit"  
Minho looked at him questioningly but did what he was told either way. The noisette-haired boy made his boyfriend turn around and after taking some cotton wools and the disinfectant he started treating his lover wounds.  
As Jisung finished and put the disinfectant back into the first aid kit, Minho turned around and grabbed the cotton wools throwing them on the trash bin.  
"Minho I'm sorry", said Jisung as he pecked his lover's lips.  
"They are just scratches, don't worry about it", Minho giggled kissing the noisette-haired boy, "Now let's take that bath"  
Jisung giggled as he nodded, letting Minho pick him up and place him in the bathtub, soon after the raven-haired boy sat down in there too. He positioned himself behind the younger so that Jisung could lean back onto his chest, things that he did after a few seconds.

They were relaxing in the bathtub when they heard someone knocking at their bedroom door, they looked at each other and sighed.  
“Here they come…”, whispered Jisung as he intertwined his hand with Minho’s one.  
Minho lightly kissed Jisung’s neck, “They’ll barge in in 3… 2… 1…”  
As he finished counting they heard their bedroom door being opened and the whispers of their mothers filling up the room.  
Jisung eyes widened as he remembered something, he looked up at Minho shocked, “Minho… the bottle of lube is on the bed, in plain sight…”  
Minho’s eyes widened as well, “Fuck… you didn’t place it in the nightstand?”  
“Should I remember you that I was on the ground and that I couldn’t get up?”  
Minho sighed, “We’re doomed”  
“Don’t be such a drama queen!”, said Jisung chuckling, “Do you still remember that there is a high chance that-”  
“Yeah, yeah, I know”, said Minho interrupting him, “Sooner or later they would have found out anyway. But what I’m worried about is what they will think about us mating that soon”  
Jisung sighed, “It’s not like we could help it, my heat was pretty unexpected”  
“Yeah… Also shouldn’t it come after you actually mated?”, asked Minho as he placed his chin on Jisung’s shoulder.  
Jisung shrugged, “Maybe there are some exception like this one”  
Minho nodded and left some kisses on the noisette-haired boy shoulder, the younger moaned at the sensation of his mate lips on his skin.

“Guys! Are you there?”  
Minho rolled his eyes as he answered, “Yeah, we are in the bathroom mom”  
“Both of you?”, asked another voice.  
“Yes mom”, answered Jisung as he played with Minho’s hands.  
“When will you two come downstairs?”, asked Mrs. Lee after they tried opening the door of the bathroom in vain.  
Minho and Jisung looked at each other, “Soon?”  
“It sounded more as a question than an answer, guys”  
“That’s cause it was a question mom”, said Jisung rolling his eyes, “We’re taking a bath right now, once we finish we will come downstairs. Now can you please leave our room?”  
“Alright”, said Jisung’s mother sighing.  
Then Minho’s mom talked, “Just be quick guys”

Soon after the two women left making the boys sigh in relief, they both looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
“Did our mothers really tried to come in here?”, asked Minho wiping one of his tears.  
Jisung nodded amused, “Luckily I told you to close the door before”  
“It was a great idea, even though at first it was to not let them see something else”, said Minho smirking.  
Jisung looked back at him and hit his arm playfully, “Let’s hurry up before this time they truly barge in here too”  
Minho nodded and after giving a quick kiss on Jisung’s lips they both hurried to get ready and go downstairs.

Once they reached the living room their parents and friends hugged Jisung wishing him a happy birthday. After they all sat down on their previous spots, the two guys felt on them strange looks, they were all watching them like they were some kind of attraction.  
The first to speak was Minho’s dad, “So… you two already mated?”  
The couple blushed at the question and replied just with a nod.  
“Couldn’t you two wait a bit?”, asked Jisung’s mother chuckling lightly, she just found the whole situation funny.  
“It’s not like we could help it”, mumbled Minho scratching the back on his neck.  
Minho’s mother looked at him questioningly, “What do you mean by that?”  
This time was Jisung the one who answered, “Well… I’m in heat…”  
At that every person in the room widened his eyes, they surely weren’t expecting that.  
“Come again?!”, said Felix shocked.  
“Did I stutter?”, asked Jisung, “I’m in heat”

There was another minute of silence in the room before someone talked, “Oh god… I’m not ready to become a grandpa yet”, whined Jisung’s father as he leaned more into his spot on the couch, making all of the presents laugh.

“Can we go eat something? I’m kind of hungry”, asked Jisung to Minho as he whined a little.  
Minho giggled at his mate cuteness and gave him a kiss on his forehead, “Yeah, let’s go”  
Minho dragged Jisung in the kitchen and let him sit on a chair as he prepared their breakfast, he was gonna make them pancakes. As he was in the middle of cooking the pancakes he felt someone wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, a smile cracked on his face as he knew who that arms belonged to.  
“Minhooo”, the younger whined.  
Minho chuckled, “What it is love?”  
“When are we going to eat? I’m hungry”  
“I’ve almost finished. I’ve only this pancake left then we can eat, alright?”  
The younger hummed and waited for the raven-haired boy to finish cooking, not letting go of him for even a second.  
“Done”, said Minho as he flipped the last pancake on a plate.  
They both dug into the food, as they both talked about random things like they always used to do. Once they finished, Minho took care of the cleaning and after they went again to the living room, where the others were all there waiting for them.

They sat on the ground, well, more precisely Minho sat on the ground, while Jisung sat on his lap, waiting for what their parents would say to them.  
“So…”, started Minho’s father, “You two mated, Jisung is in heat and because of the heat there is a high chance that in nine months we will have a crying little pup in the house…”  
“Yeah… basically”, said Minho looking at his dad.  
Mr. Han looked at them, “Can I ask you something?”, as they both nodded he proceeded to ask what he wanted to know, “How did you two trigger the heat? Usually, it comes after the mate, not before it”  
“Actually we don’t really know”, answered Jisung sighing.  
Minho nodded, “We also were surprised by it”

Mrs. Lee and Mrs. Han looked at each other sighing, Minho’s mother was the one who talked, “We know the reason”

They all looked at them surprised, curiosity was filling the room, as Jisung’s mother began to talk, “When you two were younger you used to play inside a lot. Sungie was too scared to go outside and Minho didn’t want to let him stay alone in the house, so they usually were the only ones in here as all the others were playing outside. We don’t really know what happened, but suddenly Jisung wasn’t scared of anything anymore, he wanted to play outside, he didn’t stutter anymore. It was like he was a completely different child”

“But there was another thing that changed completely, you two were suddenly extremely closer. Not that before you weren’t, but after that day we couldn’t bring you apart even for a second without making you both cry like crazy”, continued Mrs. Lee, “That’s also when you two started sleeping in the same room and when you both become overprotective of one another, Minho more than Jisung”, she paused for a moment, “One of the nights after that change, we came to give you both a goodnight kiss and that’s when we noticed that you both had a mark on your neck. At first, we just thought of it as a bite due to you two playing around… But when we looked closely we noticed that it was in the same spot you should mark your mate once you grow up”  
“Wait, wait, wait”, said Jisung, “You’re telling me that we marked each other when we were little? How come that I don’t remember anything like that?”  
Minho thought about it for a while and then something popped up in his mind, “There was a time when we were little that we bit each other on the neck without thinking, we were just playing around like usual”  
Jisung leaned back on Minho’s chest and looked up at him, “You mean that time when we shifted inside the house and almost knocked out the tv?”, Minho chuckled as he nodded, “Oh! But I was like seven, wasn’t I? We didn’t even know anything about marks and mates”  
“We know, that’s why we didn’t tell you anything back then”, said Mrs. Han, “That’s also probably the reason you are in heat right now honey”  
“Eleven years passed since then, so once Ji became able to sense Minho as his mate, all those latent years just break free causing you to be in heat before you two actually mated”, explained Minho’s mother.

They both nodded, silence filled the room, as no one knows what to say, until Jisung’s mother spoke up again, “Well, we will postpone your birthday party and we will make sure that there will be no alcohol, we don’t know if there will be a pup in your womb or not, so we should be careful”  
Minho tightened his grip on Jisung’s waist as the latter nodded at his mother statement and caressed his boyfriend hands to calm him.

“Oh god, I need something to drink right now”, said Mr. Han as he stood up from his seat, making all of them laugh once again.  
“I’ll come too”, Minho’s father followed Mr. Han and they both disappeared in the kitchen.  
Mrs. Lee and Jisung’s mother laugh a bit and then bid goodbye to the guys and their friends to reach their husbands and be sure they wouldn’t drink too much.

As the adults left the room, Chan looked at them smirking and wiggling his eyebrows, “So guys, how was it?”  
The couple chocked on air as their cheeks were now tinted in red, “What?!”  
“Oh! We know you understand what Chan is talking about Minho”, said Woojin chuckling.  
Then Felix talked, “Sex, he’s talking about sex  
Changbin smacked Felix right behind his head, “You know that Jeongin is still here, do you?”  
“Ops…”, said Felix chuckling as Changbin facepalmed himself.  
“I don’t think we need to know how it was”, said Hyunjin barging in.  
Seungmin smirked beside him, “I think the screams that we heard last night, and this morning were enough proof”  
“ _Oh god! Y-y-yes! R-right there!_ ”, Jeongin mocked Jisung’s moans, making the latter and his boyfriend blush more as the others were laughing out loud.  
“Sorry if we were too loud…”, Minho said with an apologetic smile.  
They all chuckled, “Don’t worry, just hope that the gift I handed you was useful”  
“It was more than useful, thanks for handing it to him Chan hyung”, said Jisung answering for his boyfriend.

They stood there talking and joking for almost two hours before the second wave of heat took place. Jisung’s grip tightened on Minho’s arms, his nails slowly going inside Minho’s skin, as the older hissed for the pain.  
“Hey Ji, are you alright?”, whispered him Minho.  
Jisung shook his head, his breath was quickening, and his body was already feeling hot, “Heat”  
Minho took the hint and excused them from their friends as he picked Jisung up and went upstairs to take care of this new wave of heat.


	4. As expected

It took four days before the heat was completely gone and Jisung hadn't to worry anymore about having a sudden wave of heat in the middle of the forest. It happened once and it was so painful that they didn't make it in time to the pack house and had to take care of it right there, hoping that no one would see them.

They waited two more days before doing Jisung's birthday party, which was mingled with Felix's and Seungmin's ones since they were born with little days gap.  
The party went well, and they had a lot of fun, as Jisung's mom promised there was almost no sign of alcohol, if not for two bottles of champagne, from which Jisung was constantly kept at a distance by Minho.

Another week went on and everything was fine, until one morning. Jisung woke up feeling a bit nauseous, as he tried to get up the feeling got worse and he had to run to the bathroom to vomit. As he was kneeling in front of the toilet, he felt Minho caressing his back as he crouched down beside him. Once he was done, Minho helped the younger to stand up and he guided him to the bed.  
He placed a sweet kiss on Jisung's forehead, "How are you feeling, love?"  
"Awful...", sighed Jisung, "Awfully hungry... and I just threw up everything..."  
Minho chuckled, "Alright love, what do you wanna eat?"  
Jisung thought about it for a few seconds and then he stated, "Celery and ice cream"  
"I'm not surprised you threw up", said Minho with a disgusted face.  
"I know... but I feel like eating them...", said the noisette-haired boy pouting cutely.  
Minho sighed, "I'll go take them downstairs, stay here and wait for me, alright?"

Jisung nodded and watched as Minho left their bedroom to go downstairs. Minho hoped with all his might that no one was in the kitchen right then since it was pretty early, but luck was not on his side as he saw his mother and Mrs. Han talking quietly in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee.  
"Good morning, mom, auntie"  
"Good morning to you too sweetheart"  
"Good morning Minho"  
The two women went back to talk as Minho proceeded to pick the food Jisung wanted. He was almost out of there when his mom called him, "Minho why did you take celery and ice cream?"  
Minho sighed, "It's not for me, Jisung wanted them"  
The women looked at him as they both just said an 'oh', but once they realize what Minho said their eyes widened and the exclamation was four octaves higher than before.  
"Yeah...", said Minho looking at them, "Once I've dropped this to him I'm going to ask Woojin hyung for some pregnancy tests"  
The two nodded smiling and let the raven-haired boy return to his lover.

"Ji I'm here", Minho said as he entered the room with the food.  
Minho looked at the bed, but Jisung's wasn't there, so he looked in the bathroom and saw that his boyfriend was brushing his teeth and washing his mouth. Once he finished the younger kissed Minho on the lips and went again to lay on their bed as he waited for his mate to hand him the food he required. Soon he was eating celery and ice cream together, while Minho was watching him in pure disgust.  
"Ji, I'm going to see Woojin hyung for a few seconds, I'll be back in a flash, alright?"  
Jisung nodded at the older and, once Minho left the room, turned on the tv continuing watching 'Cheaper by the dozen' from where he left it the day before.

After a good ten minutes, Minho returned in their room with four little parallelepipeds boxes.  
Jisung who still had his eyes fixed on the tv asked him, "What took you so long?"  
"Woojin hyung couldn't find what I asked him"  
Jisung stopped the film and looked at Minho and as he saw the little boxes he already understood what Minho wanted him to do, "I need a bottle of water"  
"Why?", asked the older a bit confused.  
"Because I don't feel like going to the bathroom right now and since I have to do these pregnancy tests I need to pee"

Minho nodded and in a few seconds, he was back in the room with a bottle of water and handed it to his mate. Jisung drank all of it and, after a few minutes, he needed to go to the bathroom. He took the four tests and proceeded to do as instructed, once he finished in the bathroom, he let Minho in, and they waited for five minutes as anxiety were taking them every second that passed. Once Jisung's timer went off, he proceeded to look at the tests, a giggle escaped his mouth, "As expected"  
"So we're going to have a baby, huh?", smiled Minho as he back-hugged his boyfriend.  
Jisung nodded as he leaned back on Minho's chest, "Our fathers will faint as soon as we will tell them"  
They laughed knowing it was the truth, "Our mothers already suspect it, but they seemed okay with it, they were quite happy when I left them in the kitchen before"  
"As expected from them", said Jisung giggling, "Let's go back to the bed, I wanna cuddle"  
Minho chuckled, "As you want princess", and he picked up Jisung in bridal style and carried him onto the bed.

The older placed Jisung on the bed and laid next to him. The noisette-haired boy took no time to drag himself nearer Minho, his head on the older chest. Minho started playing with the younger locks with one hand as the other was intertwined with Jisung's one. They stayed there cuddling in comfortable silence for quite sometime before one of them spoke up.

"Ji", the younger hummed, "I was thinking that we could use your room as the baby room, what do you think?"  
"That's a great idea babe", said Jisung smiling, "I haven't used that room since I was seven, so it's not really my room anymore"  
Minho giggled and teased, "True, guess you couldn't stay away from me"  
"Said the one who cried when he couldn't see me because I was ill"  
"It happened just one time", whined Minho.  
Jisung chuckled, "It happened more than once if you want any proof we could go ask our mothers"  
"Fine, fine, I surrender"  
"Good boy", giggled Jisung as he pecked Minho's lips, "I'm hungry again... can we go downstairs to eat?"  
"Fine, let's go", Minho stood up and waited for Jisung to do the same, but he didn't move, "Ji if you wanna go downstairs you should get up"

"Hannie wants Minnie to carry him", Jisung was doing grabby hands as he pouted at the older, talking with a childish tone.  
Minho smiled at him, "Alright big baby, hop on my back"  
"Yay", Jisung said happily while he got on Minho's back, wrapping his arms around the older neck and his legs around his waist.

Once they stepped inside the kitchen it was like they were in hell, in the middle of the room there were Chan and Felix arguing with a group of other guys from the pack about something, Woojin and Changbin were trying to calm down everyone, but they weren't doing a great job. Seungmin was almost physically fighting with a guy of their pack, but Hyunjin was keeping him from doing anything, while a friend of the other guy was doing the same with his friend. But near them, there was Jeongin with a black eye fist fighting with another guy his age, who had a bleeding lip. There were also a group of girls scared to death by the scene unfolded in front of them. In the meantime in a corner of the room there where Minho's and Jisung's parents talking like nothing was really happening around them.

"The heck is happening?", whisper-yelled Jisung to Minho.  
Minho shook his head, confused as much as his lover, "I don't know, an hour ago no one was in the kitchen beside our mothers"  
"Let's go ask mom and auntie, they will know"  
Minho nodded and made his way to the corner where their parents were standing, once there he let Jisung hop off his back.  
"Good morning lovebirds", said Mrs. Lee smiling.  
"Morning", they both said at one voice smiling back.  
"What brings you here?", asked Mr. Han as he took another sip of his cup of coffee.  
"We wanted to eat breakfast, but we saw this chaos... what happened?"  
"Well, Minho, they are fighting over one cup of ice cream that's missing... We tried to tell them that you took it early this morning, but they won't listen to us. We don't know why they started fist fighting, but well it's not like we care", said Minho's mom shrugging her shoulders.  
"You could have done something...", said Jisung sighing.  
"Nah, where is the fun then?", asked them, Mr. Lee, smiling devilishly.  
Minho looked at his father a bit shocked, "Fun? Jeongin has a black eye, Mark has a cut on his lips, Seungmin seems ready to kill Sunwoo, Chan, and Felix...", he looked at them, "Well, they're just being themselves"  
"Yes, that's funny", said Jisung's mother chuckling with the other three adults.  
Jisung and Minho looked at each other and sighed, their parents were surely not normal. Minho tried to bring attention to him, but he didn't have much impact, they seemed to not even notice his screaming.

Jisung instead was starting to have a headache due to the screaming and yelling in the room and that was making him a bit angry, angry enough to yell and startle every single person in the room, even his mate, "FOR FUCK SAKE CAN YOU ALL SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING FOR A SECOND?!"

Silence filled the room as all the guys that were fighting in the room had lowered their heads complying to Jisung's request. Minho, who was near Jisung, hugged him from behind, humming a little melody for a few seconds to calm him down a bit. As soon as he felt Jisung's hand on his own, he looked at the others in the room and asked, "Why are you fighting for a fucking cup of ice cream?"  
"They accused us to have eaten the last one saying it was theirs", said Chan as one of the other guys glared at him.  
Minho sighed, "I took the ice cream for Jisung early this morning, but it wasn't the last one"  
"But there isn't any more ice cream in the freezer", said Mark whining.  
Jisung sighed and went to the refrigerator opening it, he moved the first thing he saw and then he let the other look inside it, "See? The ice cream is still here, next time look behind the bread", they all nodded as Jisung took two ice packs from the freezer handing them to Jeongin and Mark after closing it, "Jeongin, place the ice on your left eye. Mark, put it on your lower lip. Woojin can you please take care of their wounds?", Woojin nodded and took the two of them out of the kitchen to the infirmary, then he looked at the others smiling "All the others take something to eat and then go the fuck out of the kitchen, if I hear even a pin drop you're all dead"  
After that, everyone hurriedly took something to eat and left the kitchen in the most silent way, they didn't know why Jisung was acting like that at that moment, but they surely knew that they didn't want to make him angrier than he already was, they were indeed scared of him. Just their closest friends had enough courage to stay there and eat breakfast in the kitchen.

As almost everyone left, Minho approached Jisung and gave him a sweet kiss on the forehead, "What do you want to eat princess?"  
"Waffles and bacon", answered Jisung with sparkling eyes.  
Minho chuckled at his cuteness, "Alright, at least this time it's not a weird match as celery and ice cream"  
"What? It's really good, you should try it", said Jisung totally serious.  
"If you weren't pregnant you wouldn't say that", as this phrase left Minho's mouth two loud sounds were heard in the room.

As they looked towards where the sounds came from they saw Minho's father pale as a paper leaning on his wife's shoulder for dear life, his cup of coffee shattered on the floor; while Jisung's dad was laying on the floor, unconscious. Their mothers, on the other hand, were smiling at them fondly, before starting laughing at their husbands' reactions.  
Their friends were looking at them shocked, jaws dropped as the two dropped the news like it was nothing.  
The couple chuckled at the reactions they saw and, as Jisung sat on the table in the kitchen, Minho proceeded to cook their breakfast.  
Suddenly someone talked, "Since when?"  
"Since when what Lix?"  
"Since when you knew about your pregnancy?", asked Felix.  
Jisung didn't even have to think about an answer, "We suspected it a bit in these last few days, I'm always hungry and tired... But we found out that we were right not even thirty minutes ago"  
"So it's really a new thing", said Chan as he sat on the kitchen counter.  
Minho nodded, "If it wasn't my dad wouldn't be that shocked and uncle wouldn't have fainted"  
"True", said Hyunjin chuckling.  
"Talking about that, I was right", said Jisung chuckling along with Minho.

They went on talking for like fifteen minutes before Minho finished cooking and sat near Jisung handing him his plate.

As they both finished eating Jisung looked at his mom and asked her, "Is dad still unconscious?"  
His mother nodded giggling a bit, Jisung then stood up and took a pitcher and filled it with cold water and a few ice cubes. He made a sign at his mother and Minho's parents to move and then splashed his father with the cold water. His father gasped as he sat up pretty quickly and looked at his son with a slightly angry expression.  
Jisung squatted near him and looked at his father innocently as he spoke, "I'm pregnant"  
Jisung's father looked at him for a few seconds with widened eyes before fainting again.  
"I think we should not mention your pregnancy in front of your father, princess", said Minho as he back hugged the younger as a chuckle left both his and his boyfriend's mouths.  
"Mom, can you please wake him up?"  
Mrs. Han complied to his son request and as soon as his husband was standing up the first words that left his mouth were 'I need a drink', and let's just say that Minho's father agreed with him as he took a bottle of whiskey and went to the living room with his friend.  
"They are hilarious", chuckled Mrs. Lee as she shook her head.  
They all agreed at that and started talking about some things that they will surely need for the baby.


	5. Surprise

Weeks passed quickly and as Jisung was on his sixth week of pregnancy they took the second ultrasound and what they found out shocked them pretty well and made their fathers faint once again, they were having twins. Jisung and Minho were happy and worried at the same time. They were happy about having two babies, but they were worried that they will not be two good parents, but they knew that if they were together everything will end up just fine.  
As the pregnancy was going on Jisung's mood swings were becoming more evident, like his tummy that was becoming to grow up.  
Minho had witnessed Jisung being at first his bubbly self, then becoming angry for nothing and starting mumbling nonsense. A minute later he would be crying for literally anything and seconds later he would be jumping up and down in excitement and joy. At first, it was strange for all of them to see these changes in Jisung, but soon they got used to it, Minho firstly.

It was now the fifth month of the pregnancy and Jisung was sleeping in Minho's arms, both of them enjoying the warmth of one another as they were dreaming.  
Jisung's sleep was interrupted by a strange feeling he had on his tummy like someone was poking it. He slowly shut his eyes open as he moved his hands on his belly and what he felt made him almost burst in tears of joy.  
He turned over to face his boyfriend, "Minho, Minho, Minho, wake up", he slightly shrugged the older to be sure he would wake up.  
"What it is Jisung?", asked Minho half asleep as he rubbed his eyes.  
Jisung giggled at the scene, his mate was extremely cute right then, "Place your hands on my tummy"  
Minho looked at him questioningly but did as he was told. Once he felt some little thumps on his hands his eyes widened as a smile was now visible on his lips.  
"Oh my god! The babies, they are kicking"  
Jisung nodded as he felt tears stream down his cheeks, "I'm so happy"  
"And you still haven't seen what I have prepared for tomorrow", said Minho smiling widely.  
Jisung giggled, "I can't wait, Min"  
Minho leaned in and kissed Jisung, "Now go back to sleep princess, tomorrow will be a wonderful day"  
Jisung nodded and let Minho spooning him again, as they both fell asleep soon after.

Next morning Jisung woke up feeling cold, he slowly opened his eyes and as he looked around the room he couldn't seem to find Minho. He sat on the bed as he rubbed his eyes and stretched himself, he was going to get up, but as soon as he tried he felt the babies kicking slightly his stomach.  
He smiled warmly as he rested his hands on his tummy, "You don't want me to get up, mmh?", as he felt another little kick he couldn't help but giggle, "Alright, alright, I'll stay in the bed. Geez, you guys sure know what you want", he felt another little kick and he couldn't help but smile even more than before.  
As he waited for Minho to come back in their bedroom he started humming to a song as he caressed his belly. After a few minutes of humming and singing he decided to talk a bit with the babies, he was getting bored.  
"So pups, what if I tell you a little story?", he started, "A long time ago in a city of a faraway country there were two sisters, they were beautiful, kind and wise, but there was one thing that no one taught them to do: they couldn't swim. Once their father decided to go on vacation in a little town not too far from the city they lived in, but it was near the sea. As they arrived there the two sisters found themselves drowned by the sea, they couldn't help but want to go in there, it was like someone cast a spell on them. Their father warned them to not be captivated by the sea or else they would die. The two sisters listened carefully to their father and they tried to stay away from it, but one night all changed. The younger sister was out of their house walking along the cliff, she looked at the sea and started walking in his direction. She couldn't stop, she was hypnotized by the quiet and mysterious façade of it, she was attracted by its infinity. The older sister was searching for her and once she saw where she was she tried to stop her, to save her. She ran as she saw her sister take the last step before falling down. She too jumped to try and save her sister, but as both of them couldn't swim they just drown into the sea. As the day came the father couldn't find anymore his daughters, he searched and searched everywhere, but they weren't there. As he was on the cliff he noticed something strange, overnight two huge stones were placed not too far from the cliff, they seemed to have a human form and if you watched them carefully it was like they were hugging each other. The stones were a reminder from the Earth of what the sea had taken from the girls, of how dangerous it was"

"I don't think you should tell this story to the pups", said Minho as he was standing at the doorstep with a tray full of food.  
Jisung giggled, "Why not? It's a beautiful story"  
"It talks about death", said the raven-haired boy as he went to sit near Jisung.  
Jisung shook his head, "That's not the important part, what it's important is that the older sister could have lived her life after the death of her sister, but she decided to sacrifice herself to at least try to save her, even if she knew she probably couldn't. If you love someone you can't live without them, you will die for them. The older sister would have lived her entire life regretting not trying to save her sister and that would have been more painful than death itself"  
"True, but next time please narrate them some happy ending stories, like Snow White or the little mermaid or I don't know"  
The younger raised his eyebrow as he looked at his lover, "You know that the little mermaid dies in the original story, don't you?"  
"Wait... REALLY?!", asked the older with widened eyes.  
"Yes babe, she dies", Jisung chuckled at Minho shocked face, "I think I just ruined your childhood"  
"Yeah... you probably have...", sighed Minho, he let a few seconds pass before smiling at the younger, "But let's not talk about this now, I prepared you breakfast"  
Minho sat the tray on Jisung's knees, on a plate there was a pile of pancakes with maple syrup on it and two scoops of vanilla ice cream, in a little bowl there were some strawberries, some Nutella and whipped cream were placed in two little bowls near it. There also were a glass of apple juice and a mug of hot chocolate.  
"Wow, what did I do to deserve all of this food?", asked Jisung as he looked curiously at Minho.  
The older chuckled and leaned in to give a peck on the other lips, "You were born, I love you princess"  
"I love you too Min", said Jisung smiling widely at him as he brought him in for an actual kiss.

Once Jisung finished eating, Minho took the tray and positioned it on the desk before laying on his bed again cuddling with his mate.  
"Ji", said Minho, once the younger hummed he continued, "What are you thinking about?"  
"How..."  
Minho giggled as he placed a peck on Jisung's forehead, "You can't hide anything from me, I know you too well honey"  
Jisung sighed smiling, "I'm just worried about what will happen after the babies are born. Will they be healthy? Will I be able to be a good dad for them? I know you will be, don't even try to start an argument on this. But what worries me the most is that we are young, maybe too young for this"  
Minho smiled as he played with the younger locks, "Everything will go just fine as long as we are together. And trust me you'll be a better dad than I will be, you'll be doing great Ji. And yes, we are young, but we have each other, we have our parents and our friends, everything will be just fine, you are not alone, we are not alone"  
The noisette-haired boy nodded at him as he smiled, he pecked his lips and after that he snuggled in Minho's neck, getting closer to him. He then intertwined one of his hand with the others, and he started rubbing his thumb on the back of Minho's hand.  
"Minho", whispered Jisung in Minho's neck, "There is also another thing that I'm worried about..."  
Minho used is free hand to make Jisung look at him, "What it is love?"  
"Their names", said Jisung, "We should start thinking about them"  
Minho smiled, "Yeah, we should, but I think that it can wait until tomorrow, don't you?"  
Jisung nodded, they still have four months before their birth so discussing their names one day or another was pretty much the same.

"Minho", Jisung said with a slightly surprised tone as he looked up at him.  
"What is it, love?", asked Minho a bit worried by Jisung's voice.  
Jisung sat up, "Get up, we need to go to the infirmary, I have to ask something to Woojin hyung"  
Minho was confused by Jisung suddenly rashness, but he got up quickly since he thought it might be something about the babies and he was worried that something was wrong.  
Once Jisung put on a pair of sweatpants they both rushed to the infirmary of the pack house, luckily they found Woojin within a short time.  
"Woojin hyung!"  
"Ji? Minho? Why are you here? The ultrasound is scheduled for next week, isn't it?", asked Woojin surprised to see them there.  
Jisung nodded, "Yes it is, but I wanted to ask you something"  
"Go ahead"  
"You said they were two right?", asked Jisung a bit nervous.  
Woojin raised an eyebrow surprised by that question, "Yes, two. Why are you asking?"  
"I don't know if it was just my imagination or what, but during the night the babies starting kicking and I felt something strange just a few minutes ago...", Jisung was extremely nervous, he was continuously playing with his fingers and his eyes were almost tearing up from the worries and anxiety he built up in those few moments. Minho back hugged him and kissed his head trying to calm him down a bit, but he too now was more worried than before.  
Woojin was alarmed too and he did the only thing he could think of doing, "Come with me, we'll take the ultrasound right now"  
The two guys nodded and followed Woojin inside a familiar room, Jisung quickly took off his sweatpants and laid down on the table lifting his shirt up. Woojin proceeded to spread the ultrasound gel on the transducer probe and he placed it on Jisung's tummy.

As he looked on the screen Woojin eyes widened, "Oh god...", he then looked at Jisung still surprised by what he found out, "Ji you were right, but it's nothing you should worry about"  
Jisung looked at him relieved, "They are three, aren't they?"  
"Yep, three and right now they're in a position where I can tell their gender, do you want to know it?", Woojin said looking at Jisung and Minho.  
Jisung looked up at Minho to know what he thought about that, but he was met with a pale looking boy, who was still taking in the news.  
"Minho?", asked Jisung as he reached his hand and squeezed it.  
Minho snapped from his trance and looked at him smiling, "So we're having triplets", he giggled as Jisung nodded at him smiling, then he looked at Woojin, "I would like to know their gender, but only if Jisung wants it too"  
Woojin then looked at Jisung who just nodded, he too was curious to know the gender of his and Minho's babies.  
"From what I see two of them are boys and the other is a girl", said Woojin looking at the screen.  
Jisung looked up at Minho giggling, "Now we have to think of three names, two for the boys and one for the girl"  
Minho smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Yep, but first let's go to our parents to tell them the news"  
"We should also tell the others about this", said Jisung, "But this time we should make sure that everyone is sitting, I think this time also our mothers will faint"  
"Yeah, we should", chuckled Minho, "Woojin can you gather the others in the living room while we call our parents?"  
Woojin nodded, "Yeah, I'll go call them right after I finish here, so in a few minutes. You two can go now and Ji", Jisung looked up at him, "Take some rest, you need it"  
Jisung smiled and nodded, he then dressed up and thanked him before going out of the room with Minho, who also thanked Woojin.

They were now walking to Minho's father office; they hoped their fathers were there like always. Mr. Han was Mr. Lee's beta, the reason why they were together most of the time, and since their dads were always in that office, their mothers were or with them or spending the day outside relaxing and gossiping or they were out in the city mostly at the mall.  
As soon as they arrived at the office they heard four different voices talking about something, from what they could understand it had something to do with some rogue found in the pack territory, but they already took care of it. As soon as Minho heard the word rogue he couldn't help but bring Jisung closer to him and squeeze his hand with more strength.  
Jisung noticed it and a smile appeared on his face when he saw how protective Minho was over him, "Minho", the older looked at him and was surprised when he felt Jisung's lips on his own, kissing him lovingly, "The rogue isn't here anymore, we're fine, I'm fine, the babies are fine, so don't overthink it, alright?"  
"Alright love", said Minho smiling as he pecked Jisung's lips.  
They knocked at the door of the office and once Mr. Lee said them to come in, they opened the door.  
"Oh! Guys what brings you here?", asked Mrs. Lee as soon as they entered the room.  
Minho and Jisung looked at each other smiling and then Minho proceeded to tell them, "Can you come in the living room in like ten minutes? We have to announce you something"  
Their parents nodded and before they could ask anything Jisung said, "Good, then see you in a bit, now we have to go, bye"

Then they walked outside and began to go to their room, as they were in front of it Minho kept going, Jisung looked at his boyfriend filled with curiosity as he followed him.  
Minho stopped once they reached the room next to their own, "Minho... why are we in front of my room?"  
"I wanted to show you something, it will need some changes now, but nothing that I can't do", said Minho as he opened the door signaling to Jisung to enter it first.  
As Jisung went inside his ex-room his jaw dropped as his eyes widened. His room was completely different now, the walls had been painted with a pastel blue, shelves were filled up with plushies and toys. All around the room, there were things that they decided to buy for the babies, the room was filled with useful things that they needed to take care of them.  
"When-? How-?", Jisung couldn't even finish one of those sentences as he was speechless.  
"We talked about buying things for the babies and once we decided on what to take I asked the guys if they could go buy all these things, they also helped me painting and rearrange the room", said Minho smiling at Jisung, "Do you like it?"  
Jisung looked at him smiling and hugged him, "Like it? I love it Minho, that's amazing, you're amazing"  
Minho smiled even more if it was even possible, "That's nothing Ji, really. And well, now that we know that we'll have not two, but three babies this room is still incomplete"  
Jisung giggled, "Yeah, but it's still amazing"  
"There is one more thing...", said Minho pulling back from the hug.  
Jisung looked at him with a quizzical smile, "What are you talking about?"  
Minho smiled at him and went to open one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a red velvet little box. He went near Jisung and kneeled down in front of him, his hands sweating and shaking for the nervousness as he spoke and opened the little box, "Han Jisung, my beautiful mate, the love of my life, would you make me the happiest man and werewolf in the world and marry me?"  
Jisung's eyes were tearing up, he was so happy that Minho asked him to marry him, he couldn't believe that he really did that. Jisung nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, one million times yes, I love you Minho"  
Minho smiled at him and stood up, he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Jisung's ring finger. He then trapped him in a sweet and slow kiss, Jisung's arms wrapped around Minho's neck as the older had his hands on the noisette-haired boy's hips. Their lips were moving in sync, savoring the sweet and enticing strawberry flavor that their kiss had.  
As they pulled back Minho smiled at Jisung, "I love you too Jisung"  
Jisung smiled and hugged his now fiancé tighter.  
"Ji for how much I would like to stay here to hug you and kiss you, we have to go downstairs", said Minho stroking Jisung's hair, "They're probably waiting for us"  
The younger nodded as he gave one last kiss to the raven-haired boy before intertwining their hands and go together downstairs.

As they reached the living room everyone was already in the room, their parents were sitting on the couch, while their friends were some on the sofa and some on the ground.  
As soon as their friends and parents saw them all the attention was on the two of them. Jisung sat on an armchair that was placed near the couch, while Minho sat on the armrest.  
Minho was the first one to talk, "We have to say to all of you two important news"  
"Please stay sit and, for goodness sake, can no one faint this time?", asked Jisung giggling.  
Everyone gazes went to the two fathers who just looked away embarrassed.  
"First thing we wanted to tell you that now we're officially engaged", said Minho as Jisung pulled his hand up showing the ring.  
Once their parents and friends finished congratulating them, the two boys looked at each other, Jisung spoke up this time, "Like fifteen minutes ago we went to do an ultrasound and well...", Jisung took a breath, "We're not expecting twins..."  
All the smiles in the room dropped, but Jisung, Minho and Woojin's ones; the noisette-haired boy continued his speech, "We're having triplets"  
Their friends were looking at them with widened eyes and jaws dropped, while their parents went pale and they all seemed like they could faint in a matter of seconds.  
"T-t-t-triplets?", asked Mrs. Han once she came back to her senses, she wanted to make sure to have heard well.  
Jisung looked at her smiling, "Yes mom, triplets, two boys and a girl"  
"Wow... well, congratulation guys", said Minho's mom smiling at them still shocked about the news.  
"W-w-wait", Mr. Lee said, "Didn't you two had the ultrasound next week?"  
This time Woojin was the one who replied, "Yes, it was scheduled for next week, but since Ji felt something strange when the babies were kicking I preferred to make him do it immediately, just to make sure nothing was wrong with the babies"  
Minho's father nodded at Woojin statement; this time Jisung's father talked to Woojin, "How is it possible that you didn't notice the third baby?"  
"Sometimes it happens, the baby was hiding behind the other two, so it was practically impossible to see him or her", explained Woojin, "And if it wasn't for Jisung who noticed something was off, maybe we wouldn't have found out neither next week"  
Mr. Han nodded as he just let himself sink into the couch, "So... You're having triplets, you still need to buy all the stuff you'll need for them, rearrange Jisung's room and all of this just in four months?"  
"Well... We just need to buy things for the third baby, Minho already took care of the rest", said Jisung smiling.  
Minho nodded, "Since we decided what we wanted to buy early, I already bought everything. And I already rearranged the room with their help", he said as he indicated their friends, "So like Ji said we just need to buy the necessary for the third baby"  
"And it's possible that he will be giving birth in three months", added Woojin, "Triplets usually are born earlier"

They all nodded and now they were all thinking if they had something to ask or say. Woojin looked at Minho and signaled him to look at Jisung. The raven-haired boy looked at his side to see a very tired Jisung, who was smiling, trying to not let the other see how much tired he was. But his eyes betrayed him as they showed his tiredness from miles away.  
Minho smiled, he ran his fingers through the younger's locks and kissed him on the forehead, "Are you tired, love?"  
Jisung nodded as he let himself lean in more to the raven-haired boy's touch.  
"Should we go upstairs so that you can take some rest?", Jisung nodded again.  
Minho then picked him up and went upstairs without saying anything to the others, he knew Woojin would explain them everything.  
As they reached their room, Minho laid Jisung on the bed and took him off his sweatpants, as he knew that he was uncomfortable sleeping with them on.  
"Minho", the younger whined, "I wanna cuddles"  
The raven-haired boy giggled as he too laid down on the bed and brought Jisung closer to him, "As you want princess"  
After a few minutes of cuddling the noisette-haired boy was already sleeping soundly in the embrace of his fiancé, who was looking at him lovingly as he played with his locks.


	6. Brother

Months passed quickly as Minho and Jisung gathered the last things they needed for their babies, they already decided the names and as days passed they were getting more and more excited.  
They also started discussing the wedding, both agreeing to marry each other the same day Minho proposed to Jisung. Their mothers were more than excited about their wedding and they started organizing something without their sons knowing anything about it.

It was late at night, the two of them were laying on the bed peacefully, cuddling as they talked about what happened during the day.  
"So Felix was dared to see if he could eat ice cream and celery together as I do, at first it wasn't that tragic, he wasn't making any scene or anything. But then he ran to the toilet at full speed and started throwing up, then he came back and looked at me with a disgusted face as he yelled 'Dude how the fuck can you eat that? It tastes horrible!'. Next thing I know is that now he has a stomachache and Changbin is blaming me for that when it was Hyunjin who dared him to eat that combination of food", said Jisung as Minho was laughing, "At least he didn't break his leg falling from the rooftop like Hyunjin... I swear that boy is really clumsy! But you should have seen his face when he felt that he fucked up, Seungmin was literally yelling at him before taking him to Woojin hyung"  
"Does two are idiots", said Minho chuckling, "But I have to admit that the four of you are indeed something else"  
Jisung looked at him raising an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"Well, you have the same age and you're like best friends, you and Felix could have been twins if you were born from the same mother, and I have to admit that you four are pretty close", said Minho as he stroked Jisung's hair, "But what I meant by saying so is that you all have something going on right now. You're pregnant, Felix has a stomachache, Hyunjin has a broken leg and Seungmin..."  
"Seungmin is the devil itself", said Jisung in a serious tone.  
Minho chuckled, "Why is he that?"  
"You should have been there to hear his dares and his questions. Now he basically has everything in his hands to threaten me, you, Felix and Changbin hyung", sighed Jisung.  
Minho tilted his head confused, "What the heck did he ask?"  
"Let's say he asked a lot about our sex life", Jisung sighed once again.  
"That is inexistent since we found out you are pregnant?", asked Minho chuckling.  
Jisung laughed too, "Yeah, but he actually asked about the first two weeks of our relationship, so basically he, Hyunjin and Felix know everything now"  
"WHAT?!", Minho eyes widened, "You could have lied!"  
"I tried!", said Jisung pouting, "But you know that I can't lie to them, they know when I'm lying, mostly Felix"  
Minho sighed, "Just tell me that they don't know about the time our mothers almost walked in on us"  
"They know... Seungmin asked me to tell them if anyone had walked in on us or almost walked in on us", sighed Jisung, "And he also wanted to know who they were"  
Minho's eyes widened once again, "So they know also about the time-"  
"Chan hyung actually walked in on us?", interrupted him Jisung, "Yes, they know... they weren't stopping laughing..."  
"Oh god...", Minho facepalmed, "Why are we friends with them?"  
"Because they are like our family", said Jisung giggling, "And I already took my revenge, you should be proud of me"  
Minho smirked, "Let's first listen to what you did to take your revenge, then I'll say if I'm proud of you"  
"Let's say I just gave them a taste of their own medicine", said Jisung smiling devilishly, "You probably don't know, but Changbin and Felix already mated, Seungmin and Hyunjin too", Minho nodded, "Well, let's say that I could have or not have heard the first couple doing it and I could have heard from a little birdy that Woojin walked in on the second couple, seeing them doing it in a public place"  
Minho started laughing, "No, you didn't do what I'm thinking you did, right?"  
"If you're thinking of ranting about everything I heard in this past five months, complaining about how loud they were and how they traumatized Jeongin...", Jisung looked at him smirking, "Well, you're damn right, because that's what I did. You should have seen how their smile dropped in just a few seconds"  
Minho laughed, "Gosh, you're evil Ji"  
"I'm not", giggled Jisung, "They should have seen that coming"  
Minho chuckled and kissed the younger on the lips, "Yeah, agreed"  
"And what about you? I haven't seen you all day, I missed you", pouted Jisung.  
Minho smiled, "I missed you too a lot and I'm sorry for not being with you, my dad wanted to talk to me about some alpha related things. He will let me do some of his work so that I can improve my leading skills before I become the alpha"  
"That's a good thing", said Jisung smiling at him, "At least now you won't always complain about your dad not letting you do anything"  
Minho looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Did you have anything to do with this?"  
"I don't know what you're talking about", chuckled Jisung as he pecked Minho's lips.  
The raven-haired boy sighed, "Why did you tell him?"  
"I thought it was a good idea and I didn't really ask him something like that, I just kind of guided your father to think of that on his own"  
Minho chuckled, "Basically you kind of tricked him"  
"Yeah, if you want to put it like that", Jisung smiled at him.  
"Well, thank you Ji", Minho smiled back.  
"You're welcome babe", the noisette-haired boy kissed him, "Minhooo"  
Minho looked at him in the eyes, "What is it, princess? Are you hungry?", Jisung puffed his cheeks out as he nodded, "What do you want me to take you?"  
"Strawberry ice-cream, pickles and popcorn"  
Minho kissed his forehead, "Alright I'll be back in a bit"

Once Minho was out of the room, Jisung got up and went to the bathroom. As he finished his business and was going back to open the door, he smelled the scent of someone in the bedroom, but he knew for sure that he wasn't Minho.  
Jisung then decided to use the mate bond to link with Minho's mind,  _"Minho?"  
_ _"Ji? Why-?"  
_ _"Not now Minho! Where are you?"  
_ _"I'm out of our room right now"_ , Minho seemed pretty confused about his lover behavior, until he too smelt another wolf scent in the room,  _"Who the fuck entered in our room?"  
_ _"I don't fucking know! I was and I'm still in the bathroom"  
_ _"Well stay there until I tell you to come out"  
_ _"Alright"_

Minho entered the room; a tall and skin man was standing in the middle of the room with his back turned towards him. The raven-haired boy let the food he had in his hands on the table near the door and he slowly got to the stranger.  
He was almost near enough to knock him out when the stranger turned revealing a very familiar face, "Younghyun hyung?"  
"Minho!", the older face lit up as he saw the raven-haired boy, "I almost thought that I mistook the room... Where is Ji?"  
"He's here too... but when did you get back?", asked Minho still shocked.  
Younghyun smiled, "Today, well, in fact, an hour ago... I was talking with your father about letting my mate become part of this pack. Where is Ji?"  
"Oh...", Minho smiled awkwardly, "About Ji... please don't freak out when you see him... Can you sit down on the bed, please?"  
Younghyun looked at him confused, "Did I miss something?"  
"You missed a lot", said Minho as he went to the bathroom door, "Ji, open up, it's just your brother"  
Jisung opened the door smiling widely, "Hyung came back?", Minho nodded at him.  
Jisung looked around the room to see a really shocked Younghyun staring at him, more at his round tummy.

"J-j-j-ji... A-a-a-are you p-p-pregnant?!"  
Jisung nodded, "Yeah, I am. I'm at the end of the pregnancy, you came back just in time to see your nephew born", said Jisung giggling, "Mom and dad didn't tell you anything?"  
He shook his head, "Wait! Who is your mate?"  
Minho and Jisung looked at him and then they looked at each other and just began laughing, "Min did you take the food I asked you?"  
"Yeah, I left it on the table, go sit down on the bed, I'll bring it to you", said Minho before pecking Jisung's lips.  
Jisung nodded and went to sit on the bed, he situated himself a bit away from the headboard, so that Minho could sit behind him, a thing that Minho actually did after he brought him his food, wrapping his arms around his chest as he let them rest on Jisung's belly. Jisung started eating under the shocked gaze of his older brother.

"Wait! You two are mates?!", said Younghyun as he snapped out of his trance.  
The guys nodded and chuckled, "Took you long to realize"  
Younghyun glared at Minho, "But how did this happen?"  
"It's a bit of a long story", said Jisung with his cheeks full of ice-cream and pickles.  
Younghyun smiled at him, "I have all night"  
The two boys sighed and then they started telling him what happened in the last eight months, starting from the night they found out they were mates and that Jisung was in heat.  
Once they finished telling him everything Jisung also finished all the food Minho brought him.  
"Wow... I'm speechless... you surely went through a lot in these months", said Younghyun still a bit shocked about the amount of information he had to digest.  
Minho placed a kiss on Jisung's head and smiled, "Yeah, but I wouldn't change anything"  
"Me neither", said Jisung smiling.

Younghyun looked at them with a smile, he was happy for them, they were so in love with each other and you could see that from miles away. The guy knew they both liked each other since they were little, and he was happy that everything went well for them. At least they could be with someone they truly loved and not be with them just cause of the mate thing. He hadn't been as lucky as them, the person he once loved wasn't his mate, but he was still happy. His mate helped him in many ways, and he couldn't be more grateful for her and now, after all the time they had been together, he could tell that he truly loved her, and not just because of them being mates.

"Can I touch your tummy?"  
Jisung looked at him smiling and took one of his brother's hands, guiding it to lay on his belly, "You should be able to feel them once they'll start kicking"  
Younghyun nodded and after a few seconds he felt three different kicks one after another, his smile grew in surprise.  
"What did you do in all these years?", asked Jisung curiously once his brother retreated his hand, "Where did you go?"  
Younghyun looked at him confused, "Didn't mom and dad tell you?"  
"Apparently your parents aren't the best at communicating things", butted in Minho chuckling.  
Jisung nodded, "I agree with Minho, and no, they didn't tell me anything at all. I found out on my own that you were gone, they didn't even care about telling me at least that... Just like they didn't tell you that I'm pregnant"  
"Oh gosh... little advise don't ever let our parents take care of your babies", said Younghyun seriously.  
Minho looked at him dead serious, "Trust me, I wouldn't let neither my parents nor yours alone with the babies"  
Younghyun nodded, "Well about my three years away from home... I was just roaming around looking for my mate, I met her two years ago"  
"Why you didn't come back earlier then?", asked the noisette-haired boy curiously.  
His brother smiled, "We needed to take care of some things, and also we weren't familiar with each other, so we first tried to get to know each other. That's also the reason why we didn't mate yet"  
"WHAT?!", yelled Jisung surprised.  
Minho too was a bit shocked, "Two years and you haven't mated yet?"  
Younghyun nodded, "We just felt it wasn't the moment yet"  
"And when will it be?", asked Jisung in a sarcastic tone.  
"Soon, probably after the wedding", he said smiling.  
The two guys looked at him with widened eyes, "You'll get married?!"  
"Yeah... I think mom and dad forgot to tell you about this too", he sighed, "The wedding will take place next month and that's the other reason I was looking for you Ji"  
Jisung looked at him with a quizzical smile, "What do you mean?"  
"I want you to be my best man", said Younghyun smiling, "Well, if you'll be in the condition to be one"  
Jisung looked at him smiling, "Do you really want me to be your best man?"  
Younghyun nodded, "So? What do you say?"  
"I'll be your best man", said Jisung smiling, "But Minho... will you be able to take care of the babies alone?"  
Minho nodded, "I'll just ask Chan hyung and Woojin hyung for help"  
"Alright"  
"But will the babies be born by then?", asked a bit worried Younghyun.  
Jisung and Minho nodded, "The due date was like a week ago", said Minho as he got up to throw away the trash. Younghyun nodded and the room went quiet for a moment.

"Ah ah... I think they'll surely be born", said Jisung as his face went pale.  
Minho and Younghyun looked at him confused, "What do you mean, baby?"  
"Ah ah... funny thing", said Jisung looking up at Minho, "My water just broke"  
Minho eyes widened, "OH GOD! Hyung can you go call Woojin hyung while I take him to the infirmary? He's staying in Chan hyung room"  
Younghyun nodded and went to call him, while Minho helped Jisung getting up from the bed.  
"Oh god, this is hilarious", said Jisung giggling as they slowly walked to the infirmary.  
Minho shook his head, "It's not Ji"  
"Really? We were just talking about their birth and now here we are, don't you find it's a bit hilarious?"  
Minho tilted his head chuckling slightly, "Maybe a bit"  
Jisung giggled, "What time is it?"  
"Midnight, why?", said Minho as he looked at his watch.  
Jisung sighed relieved, "They'll have the same birthday"  
"You really were worried about that?!", asked him Minho a bit shocked.  
Jisung glared at him, "Yes, I was. Got any problem with that?"  
"Nope, not at all", said Minho, not wanting to have to deal with an angry Jisung at that moment.  
"Good", said Jisung smiling as they entered the infirmary and he sat on a chair.

After a few minutes Jisung looked at Minho, "But Woojin hyung?"  
"I'm here!", they looked behind them and saw Woojin sweating like he had run a marathon, "Sorry for the wait. Let's go"  
Woojin escorted them to one of the rooms of the infirmary, he let Jisung lay down on the bed and then started asking some questions.  
"When did your water break?"  
"Like ten minutes ago", answered Jisung.  
Woojin nodded, "Any contraction so far?"  
"Two, one like ten minutes before the water broke and the second just before you came here", Jisung then indicated Minho, "I think I used too much strength when I squeezed Minho's hand"  
Woojin chuckled, "Minho's hand will be fine, he isn't the one who is in labor"  
Jisung giggled as Minho let out a groan of protest, his hand was hurting like crazy cause of Jisung and it'll probably just get worse.  
"Now we have to wait until the contractions will be closer to one another", said Woojin as he sat down on a chair, "By the way, I sent your brother and Chan to call everyone, they'll be here soon, but I won't let them enter in here. They'll have to wait outside., only Chan will come to give me a hand"  
Minho raised an eyebrow, "Are two people enough?"  
"There will also be my dad, he'll be the one to actually help Ji give birth", said Woojin, "Chan should be here with him in a few moments"  
A good ten minutes passed before Chan entered the room with Woojin's father, who immediately visited Jisung.

Hours passed before the babies were born, from outside the room, their parents and friends could hear Jisung screaming for the pain as well as yelling at Minho something like 'Shut the fuck up if you don't want to be defenestrated' or 'Why the heck did you have to get me pregnant with triplets?'. Let's also say that Minho's poor hand was being smashed by Jisung's one and at some point, he thought that at the end of the day it will probably be broken. Let aside these few moments the childbirth went well; the babies were healthy and luckily there weren't any complications.

Jisung woke up in the late afternoon, Minho was sitting in a chair next to the infirmary bed, he was holding Jisung's hand waiting for him to wake up.  
"Hey princess", said Minho smiling at him.  
Jisung smiled back and after he brought himself in a sitting position, he made a sign to Minho to go near him. As Minho got closer, Jisung cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss, "Sorry for before", he said chuckling.  
"Don't worry, love", giggled Minho.  
Jisung then sat up, "The babies?"  
"They're fine, Woojin, Chan, and Jeongin are feeding them. After they'll bring them here", Minho let his hand through Jisung's lock and leaned in to gave him a kiss on the forehead, "I love you so much Ji"  
The noisette-haired boy smiled widely, "I love you too Min", then he giggled, "But seriously? They're letting an actual baby feed another baby?"  
"Apparently", giggled Minho.  
After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door and as Minho answered to come in, Woojin, Chan, and Jeongin entered with the babies.  
Jisung eyes were tearing up as he saw his sons, Minho instead was smiling widely. Their friends walked over Jisung, the babies were all wearing their onesies. The girl, Jia, was wearing a pastel pink one; one of the two boys was wearing a pastel blue onesie with an M sewed on it, the other was wearing a pastel green onesie with a T sewed.

The babies were sleeping in their friends' arms, as they got near Jisung the little girl that was in Jeongin's arms started waking up and tearing up. After a few seconds she was crying out loud and she woke up her brothers who were starting to tear up too.  
Jisung looked at Jeongin who was clearly panicking not knowing what to do, "Innie, hand her to me"  
Jeongin nodded and placed the little girl in Jisung's embrace, the noisette-haired boy kissed her on the forehead and let her rest near his heart as he starting humming to some melody. The little girl slowly calmed down and fell back to sleep once again. Jisung than looked at Minho and while smiling he whispered, "Min take Jia"  
Minho nodded and he took Jia from Jisung, the girl flinched a bit before going back to sleep as she let herself being rocked by her dad.  
The little boys, however, hadn't calmed down at all, they were not crying yet, but they were on the verge of doing so. Chan and Woojin looked at Jisung, and as the latter nodded at them they ended both the babies at him. Jisung than did the same thing that he did with Jia and the two boys calmed down and went back to sleep.  
A few minutes after soft knocks were heard on the door, Jeongin went to open it revealing their friends. As they entered the room they couldn't help but awe at the scene, the babies were sleeping so peacefully in their parents' arms.  
"Guys they are so beautiful", whispered Felix as the others nodded.  
Minho and Jisung couldn't help but smile, "Thanks guys"  
"What are their names?", asked Hyunjin, who was in a wheelchair due to his broken leg.  
"This little girl name is Jia", said Minho as he looked at his daughter.  
Then Jisung spoke, "The boy in the pastel blue onesie is Minjae, while the one in the green onesie is Taehyun"  
"Cute names for such cute babies", whispered Seungmin smiling widely.  
"I just hope for you that the two boys will have different hair colors, or I don't think you'll be able to tell them apart", butted in Changbin chuckling.  
Jisung rolled his eyes, "Ah ah, so funny! And by the way Minjae as a little mole under his left eye, while Taehyun hasn't it"  
"You saw them for just a few minutes and you already found out about that?!", whispered-yelled Jeongin shocked.  
Minho chuckled, "He's Jisung, what did you expect?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?", asked Jisung glaring at his fiancé.  
Minho giggled, "Nothing, just that you're amazing"  
Jisung rolled his eyes and looked at Woojin, "Can you let them sleep here tonight?"  
"Yeah, we'll bring the cribs right now", said Woojin smiling.  
Chan, Woojin, and Changbin got out of the room as the other kept on talking about the babies. Soon after the babies were sleeping peacefully in their cribs while they all looked at them with softened gazes.

An hour after the guys left as Jisung's brother and his mate came to see them.  
"Hey Ji, how are you?", asked Younghyun.  
Jisung smiled at him, "Tired, but happy", then his gaze went to the girl near him, "You must be his mate, nice to meet you, I'm sorry we have to meet like this"  
"Ah, don't worry really", she said smiling, "I'm Gwendolyn, just call me Gwen", then she looked at them with a serious expression, "Don't call me noona, I hate honorifics"  
Minho and Jisung looked at her amused and couldn't help but let a little laugh escape their mouth as they nodded.  
"I'm Jisung, Younghyun's little brother", said Jisung smiling at her, "He's Minho, my mate"  
Minho smiled at her, "Nice to meet you"  
"I just hope that my brother didn't make you go crazy with his little obsessions", giggled Jisung.  
Gwen sighed, "Let's just not talk about that... I could rant all day about his little obsessions"  
Jisung giggled and looked at his brother, "I like her"  
Younghyun facepalmed, he was hoping that his soon-to-be wife and his brother would get along well, but not that much, "Enough talking about me, we came here to see how you and the babies were"  
"The babies are fine, right now they are sleeping there", said Minho as he indicated three cribs placed near Jisung, on the opposite side of the bed to where Minho was.  
The couple went near the babies sleeping, "They are so cute!", whispered-yelled Gwen as she looked at them, "Their names?"  
"The little girl is Jia, the boy in the green onesie is Taehyung and the boy in the blue one is Minjae", said Jisung smiling.  
Gwen nodded, "They're three beautiful names", she took a last glance before turning around to Younghyun and pouting, "Younghyun-ah, I want kids too"  
"Yeah, yeah, we will talk about it after the wedding", sighed the boy.  
Gwen glared at him, before turning back to Jisung and Minho, who were watching them amused, "Guys if you'll any kind of help with your sons or anything else, don't hesitate to call us, alright?"  
"Alright, thanks", said Minho smiling.  
The girl smiled back at him content of his answer, "Good", she looked at the clock on the wall, "I think it's time for us to go, I really want to stay here and know you two better, but Jisung needs rest and also we'll have all the time to get to know each other"  
"Yeah, Ji should really rest", said a voice coming from the doorstep.  
They all looked at the door to see Woojin and Chan with two trays of food, "We brought you something to eat"  
"Thank you guys", said Minho as the two boys left the trays on the table in the room and went immediately out.  
Younghyun looked one more time at his nephews and then got near his brother to hug him, "We'll see you tomorrow guys. Ji rest well"  
"I will hyung", he said smiling.  
They were almost out of the room when Younghyun turned around, “One more thing, mom and dad will come to visit you tomorrow, Minho’s parents too. They didn’t want to stress you two too much”  
The two boys nodded smiling at Younghyun and soon after the couple left the room.  
Minho got up and took on of the trays handing it to Jisung. Once he got his food too they started eating as they talked quietly, trying not to wake up the babies.

As soon as they finished their food Jisung laid down on the bed, "Minho", he whined quietly.  
"What is it, love?"  
Jisung moved a bit on the bed making some space as he patted the newfound spot, "Come here, I wanna cuddles"  
Minho smiled widely at him as he complied at his mate request, "As you want, baby"  
Minho's arms went to wrap Jisung's waist as the noisette-haired boy wrapped his hands around the older neck. They both leaned in for a kiss, it was a sweet, loving and chaste kiss, its only purpose was for them to show each other their love. As they pulled back they rested their foreheads together as they went to sleep with a smile on their faces.  
But the babies had other plans for them that night and not even a half an hour later they began crying waking up their parents, it was gonna be a very long night.


	7. First anniversary

The dim light of the sun filtrated from the curtains, lighting up the bedroom where two boys were still sleeping peacefully. The door of their bedroom was slightly opened as someone got inside and crawled their ways onto the bed.  
One of the two boys started waking up as he felt some weight on his chest, as he looked down he saw his two sons climbing up to reach his face, "Minjae? Taehyun? What are you doing here?"  
The two boys looked up at him smiling cheekily, "Waking up papa"  
Minho smiled as he looked at them, he was going to sit up and make them stay onto his lap when he heard muffled noises coming from near him. He looked at his side to see Jia pinching Jisung's cheeks as the noisette-haired boy was still sleeping, with quiet groans of pain leaving his mouth.  
"Mommy", the little girl whined pouting, "Mommy wake up"  
Jisung, however, didn't give any sign of waking up soon. Jia, however, seemed to have no intention of giving up and just kept on pinching his cheeks. Minho noticed also his other two sons now crawling up onto Jisung's chest, Minjae was on his little sister right side, while Taehyun on her left. As they were near Jisung's face they started pocking with one hand one of his cheeks each, trying to help their little sister waking him up.

"Guysh can yah shtop, it hurts", said Jisung with his eyes still closed.  
As soon as they heard the noisette-haired boy's voice the three stopped and looked at him smiling widely, "Mommy!"  
Jisung sighed as he opened his eyes and smiled at his sons, "What a good morning... where are my hugs and kisses?", asked them Jisung as he raised an eyebrow.  
The babies immediately tackled him hugging him as they left kisses on his cheeks. Minho looked at them with a warm smile, he was happy just seeing them, but then he saw the smirk on Jisung's face as he looked at him, "Jia, Taehyun, Minjae don't you think papa will feel lonely if you hug and kiss only me?"  
The babies immediately looked up at their other dad and, in a few seconds, they were on top of him hugging him and kissing his cheeks as Jisung laughed at the scene.

"Guys you can stop now, I think you gave papa enough kisses", said Jisung chuckling as he sat on the bed and took Jia on his lap.  
As Taehyun and Minjae got off Minho, he too sat up bringing the two of them on his lap, "So... how did you three manage to barge in here?"  
"Uncle Channie", said Jia smiling widely at his dad.  
Jisung sighed, "Chan hyung? Again?"  
Minho giggled at Jisung reaction, it was probably the tenth time in a month that Chan helped their sons to barge into their room, not bothering about the possibility of them being naked, thing that once happened.  
"Minjae, Taehyun, Jia, why don't you go downstairs with uncle Channie as papa and mommy get ready?"  
The little babies hummed and nodded as they got up from their parents' laps and slowly got down from the bed and out of the room.

As they left and the door was once again closed, Jisung laid down on the bed with an arm covering his face, "God... how can they be already so hyperactive at this hour?"  
"Talk the source of their hyper activeness", said Minho chuckling as he too laid back on the bed facing Jisung.  
The noisette-haired boy turned to the side pouting, "Sorry if I'm hyperactive"  
"Nah, you're perfect anyways", said Minho as he pecked his husband's lips, "But surely time passes so fast, it seems yesterday that they were just born and now they're almost two years old"  
Jisung giggled, "Yeah, it sure does"  
The raven-haired boy locked eyes with the younger and leaned in once again to kiss him. Their lips moving in sync as their kiss became more passionate. Minho started sucking harder on Jisung's lips as he went on top of him, he licked the younger bottom lip to ask him for entrance, which the noisette-haired boy granted without a second thought, letting the older explore his mouth before colliding their tongues together. They pulled back from the kiss to breathe, resting their foreheads together as they regained their breath.  
"Happy first anniversary, babe", said Jisung smiling as he pecked Minho's lips.  
Minho grinned, "Happy first anniversary to you too princess", he too gave a quick kiss on Jisung's lips.  
"If you get off of me, I'll give you your present", chuckled Jisung quietly.  
Minho smirked at him and leaned near his ear nibbling it, "I thought you were gonna be the present"  
As the older pulled back, he was met with a completely red-faced Jisung, "YOU PERVERT!", he yelled as he smacked Minho's arms, receiving a little yelp of pain from the latter.  
"Don't play innocent, the fact that we had kids prove that you're not", giggled Minho as he got off Jisung.  
The noisette-haired boy looked at him pouting, "That doesn't mean you should say something like that..."  
"Alright, alright, my fault", surrendered the older, as he couldn't resist the younger pout.  
Jisung pout was soon replaced by a smug smile as he got near Minho and whispered, "I have a surprise for you now, but you surely will like more the one I have planned for tonight"  
"AND YOU TELL ME THAT I'M A PERVERT?!", yelled Minho a bit shocked by Jisung sudden change of behavior.  
Jisung laughed, "I was just kidding, I know we're equally perverted, I just wanted to play with you for not stopping our sons from hurting my precious cheeks. They still hurt by the way...", he sighed as he massaged his cheeks.  
"You're impossible", said Minho sighing soundly.  
Jisung grinned at him, "But you love me".  
Minho smiled back, "But, yeah, you're right, I love you"  
"I love you too Minho", Jisung pecked Minho's lips as he got up and went to open one of the drawers of their desk and took out a little package. He went back to the bed sitting on Minho's laps facing him, "Here it is, it's just a little thing, I hope you'll like it"  
Minho smiled and pecked Jisung on the forehead, "I'll surely love it"

The older took the package from the younger and opened it revealing two necklaces, one with an M pendant and the other with a J pendant.  
Before Minho could even tell anything, Jisung spoke up, "One is for me, the other is for you. On the back of the letters, I made them engrave the date of our wedding. I hope you like it"  
"Ji, baby, I absolutely love it", said Minho smiling as he hugged him and pecked his lips, "Thank you"  
Jisung just smiled as he watched Minho take the necklace with an M pendant and look at him. The noisette-haired boy took the hint and, after getting off from the older lap, he turned around, once Minho had put him on the necklace, he turned around and took the other one putting it on Minho.  
"Let's go downstairs now", said Jisung as he got up from the bed.

As he was about to open the door, he was pinned onto the door by a smirking Minho, "Don't you want to know what your present is, princess?"  
Minho leaned in to kiss the younger, but as his lips were ghosting on the other's ones, he went down and started leaving wet kisses on Jisung's neck.  
"Minho", the noisette-haired boy moaned, "We can't do it now"  
Minho giggled while his lips were still on the younger neck, making him shiver at the sensation. He then left one last kiss on his neck before trapping Jisung's lips in a sweet and slow kiss, "Turning back to what I was saying, I want you to try and guess what's my present. I'll just say this, it's something we never did, and the reasons were basically two, first you were pregnant, and then we had to take care of our kids"  
"Okay, I think sex is one of the things that I can discard", he said chuckling.  
Minho giggled, "Yeah, you sure as hell can discard that"  
"Then... mmh...", Jisung thought of what it could be and just a thing came on his mind, they did never do something like that, "Maybe... a date?"  
Minho smiled at him and pecked his lips, "Bingo"  
"Wait... Really?!", asked Jisung with a wide smile and glowing eyes, "You're not kidding, are you?"  
Minho giggled at his husband reaction; he knew how Jisung wanted to have numerous dates with him. They always talked about that and he also was the most excited one, but unfortunately, they never had time to really have one, "We will leave after breakfast and spend the day out, only the two of us. That also includes the night, we are going to a hotel after we finish our date"  
"But what about Minjae, Jia and Taehyun?"  
Minho smiled, "I already asked Gwen and your brother if they could take care of them until we get back and they agreed. They will let us know if something happens"  
Satisfied by the answer he got, Jisung nodded, "Alright, then what's the plan for our first date?"  
"It will be a surprise", giggled Minho.  
Jisung pouted and sighed, "Alright...", soon after the pout was replaced by a smile, "Thanks Min"  
"You're welcome", he pecked once again Jisung's lips, "Now let's go downstairs"  
Jisung nodded and they both went to the kitchen to join their sons and friends for breakfast.

**.**

Minho and Jisung were on the front door of the huge pack house saying goodbye to their sons, tears already present in their eyes as they didn't want their parents to leave.  
"Hey, hey, don't cry babies, we'll be back tomorrow morning, alright?", said Minho crouched down near Jisung as they were facing their little kids.  
Jisung smiled as he kissed his sons' foreheads, "Papa is right, we will be back sooner than you think"  
The kids looked at him and nodded silently, they were sad to not be able to pass the day with their parents.  
Jia walked to Jisung and pulled the hem of the light blue hoodie he was wearing, "Mommy... Jia will miss mommy", she said pouting.  
"Mommy will miss you too", said Jisung as he pulled her in a hug, he then looked at his other two sons, "Mommy will miss Minjae and Taehyun too"  
As he said so the two babies ran into his arms crying and mumbling that they will miss him a lot. Once they finished crying into Jisung's arms they tackled Minho crying in his embrace too. After they hugged their parents they calmed down a bit.  
Jisung looked at them and sighed smiling, he knew what he had to do to see them happy again, "Jia, Minjae, Taehyun", once they heard their names being called the three of them looked immediately at their dad, "What do you think if mommy tomorrow plays with you all day long to make it up for today?", the three of them nodded eagerly, "And what do you think if we will go play with uncle Channie and uncle Binnie in the studio?"  
The babies were now smiling widely as they nodded their heads, jumping up and down excited at that thought.  
"Guys behave well, alright?", Minho said as he looked at his sons as they all nodded.  
Minho and Jisung then gave a last hug and kiss to their kids and left after biding goodbyes and thanking once again Younghyun and Gwen.

Once they got into the car Minho looked at Jisung and asked, "Should I come to the studio too tomorrow?"  
"If you want, why?", giggled Jisung.  
Minho smiled embarrassed, "I'm feeling a bit guilty right now, I hadn't thought they would react like that"  
"Don't worry, once they will start playing with Gwen and my brother they won't even notice that we're not there", chuckled Jisung as he pecked Minho's lips, "Now let's go before we might change our minds"  
Minho giggled, "Someone is feeling guilty too, doesn't he?"  
"Yah! They're our sons, obviously I feel guilty leaving them here", said Jisung pouting.  
Minho chuckled, "What a good mom"  
"Drop with that", sighed Jisung, "You know that it's your fault if they started calling me mommy, don't you?"  
"Yeah, I know... and I'm still sorry about that", said Minho pecking the younger lips.  
The noisette-haired boy sighed and then grinned at him, "Now let's go, I can't wait to see where you'll bring me for our first date ever"  
The older chuckled at Jisung's excitement and started the car, driving them to the first place they would have to go for their date.

The first location was a bit of a cliché, Minho took Jisung to the aquarium of the city near their pack house, it was pretty huge and there were tons of different fishes' species. They had fun looking around and taking pictures of them, they also saw some sharks, Jisung was almost scared to death when he saw one passing near the glass.

After the aquarium, Minho took Jisung to a pretty famous café where he had made a reservation beforehand. The lunch went pretty well as the food was really good, they were now enjoying their drinks speaking about everything and anything when two girls approached them.  
"Hey guys", said one of the two girls, "Are you all alone?"  
The blonde one continued, "If you are, would you like to go out with us?"  
"Sorry, but no, thanks. Also, we are married", answered them Minho slightly glaring at them.  
The first one scoffed, "You surely aren't married, you are too young"  
"We indeed are married", said Jisung rolling his eyes annoyed.  
The blonde looked at them smirking, "And so what? Your wives aren't here, you could just have some fun with us"  
Minho and Jisung looked at each other shocked, they wanted to pass a quiet day with each other not having to worry about anything and here they were now, in a situation they didn't ever imagine they would end up into.  
"Are you-? Did you really-?", said Jisung still speechless, "How can you fucking say something like that? Do you have no shame, you bitch?"  
The girl chuckled, "Aawww, someone seems loyal to his wife. Let's see if at the end of the day you'll still be", as she said so she let her index caress under Jisung chin.  
"You really are trespassing your limits", growled Minho as he continued to glare at the two girls, mostly at the blonde one.  
Suddenly Jisung's phone went off, as he took it out he saw from the caller id that it was his older brother. Minho looked at him quizzically asking silently who it was.  
 _"It's my brother, I have to answer it. Just stay alert around these two hoes"_ , said Jisung using the mental link he and Minho had because of the mates' bond.  
Minho sighed,  _"Alright, just be quick. I want to leave this place as soon as possible so that we can get rid of these bitches"_  
Jisung then got up from his seat and answered his phone, he surely was surprised when instead of his brother's voice he heard his daughter's one.  
"Mommy", the little girl whined.  
Jisung smiled softly as he heard her voice, "What is it, sweetie?"  
"Jia misses mommy and papa"  
Jisung saddened at his daughter statement, "We miss you too sweetie, mommy now has to go, but later I'll make sure to call you alright?"  
"Alright", answered the little girl, "Bye bye mommy"  
"Bye bye sweetie", said Jisung before cutting off the call.  
As he was returning to the table he noticed the brunette trying to kiss Minho, who was backing off and trying to make her stop. He couldn't take it anymore and walked over them faster, once he was there he pushed the girl a bit hard making her stumble as she went backward, "Get your hands off of my husband, you filthy bitch!"  
"Husband?! What?!", yelled the girl as she regained her balance.  
Jisung nodded, "Yes, you heard it right. Husband, he is my husband"  
"Ji, we are getting too much attention, it's better if we go", whispered him Minho as he intertwined their hands.  
Jisung nodded and glared one more time at the two girls, then he took his things and followed Minho out of the café, "Those two hoes literally got on my nerves"  
"Ji calmed down, nothing happened", said Minho sighing.  
The noisette-haired boy glared at him, "Luckily, but if I see them once more I'll probably kill them"  
"I won't mind helping you", Minho chuckled as he placed his arms around Jisung's shoulder, "So what did your brother wanted? Something happened with the babies?"  
Jisung shook his head as he intertwined his hand with the one Minho had on his shoulder, "It was Jia, she wanted to tell us that she misses us"  
"Aawww, she's such a sweetie", said Minho smiling, "I miss her, Minjae and Taehyun so much"  
Jisung sighed, "I miss them a lot too... and we last saw them just a few hours ago... anyways I promised her that I would have called her later"  
"We should call them once we reach the hotel this evening", said Minho as he looked for the car's key in his pocket with his free hand.  
Once they reached the car and he unlocked it, they both hopped in, "So, where are we going now?"  
"The mall", said Minho buckling his seatbelt, "Since we are here I thought we could do some shopping"  
Jisung smiled as he nodded, "That's a great idea"  
"Let's go then", said the raven-haired boy as he started the car.

After like fifteen minutes they were already inside the mall window shopping, until Jisung stopped at one shop, looking at something that captivated his eyes.  
Minho, whose arm was around Jisung's waist, brought his other arm around the younger, back hugging him, "What did you see Ji?"  
"That little pastel purple dress, with a flower pattern sewed on it", he then looked at Minho, "Don't you think it will look good on Jia?"  
The raven-haired boy looked at the dress Jisung was referring too and nodded, "Yeah, I think she'll look cute in it"  
"Then it's decided", said Jisung smiling as he released himself from the older hug and dragged Minho inside the shop.  
As they got inside they were greeted by two shop assistants, a bit shocked by seeing two young guys in a children's clothing shop. The couple started roaming around the shop searching for the dress they saw outside, it didn't take too long to find it, and as they looked for the right size, Jisung spoke up, "We should look for something for Minjae and Taehyun too"  
"I agree", said Minho as he picked the dress of the right size.  
They then decided to split up and look around the shop, Minho looking for something for Taehyun, and Jisung for Minjae.  
Jisung took a light blue hoodie with a pretty starfish print on the front and black pants to complete the set for Minjae. As he was still looking around waiting for Minho he saw something that made him squeal out loud.  
At the sudden noise, both Minho and the shop assistants went to see what happened and saw Jisung crouched down.  
"Ji, what-?", before he could continue he was interrupted.  
Jisung looked at him, "Minho I found something really cute", he said smiling widely as he showed him three different onesies, "Aren't they adorable?"  
The two shop assistants couldn't help but giggle at the scene, as the raven-haired boy was facepalming as he sighed, "God, Ji, you made me worry"  
"Sorry", smiled sheepishly the younger as he got up and pecked his husband's lips, "But I really couldn't help it"  
Now it was the two shop assistants' turn to squeal as they looked at the couple, the two boys looked at them quizzically as the girls looked away embarrassed, returning to their own tasks.  
"So... can we buy these?", asked Jisung as he showed once again the three onesies to Minho.  
Minho giggled, "First can I know why those ones?"  
"Because they are cute!", answered Jisung smiling, "Don't you think Jia will look good in this bunny onesie? And what about Minjae in this cat one? Also, Taehyun in the squirrel one will be too cute, don't you think?", and then he proceeded to talk more about their sons and the animals' onesies.  
The raven-haired boy giggled at his husband talking nonstop, at some point he kissed him on the lips to make him shut up, "Ji sometimes you talk too much"  
"I'm sorry", apologized the younger as he looked down pouting.  
Minho stroked his hair, "Anyways we'll buy them", said Minho smiling, "Did you find something for Minjae?"  
"Yes, this light blue hoodie and these black pants, what about you?", asked Jisung as he showed Minho what he took.  
Minho nodded, "I found this pastel yellow hoodie and these blue pant"  
"I liked them", said Jisung as he looked at the clothes, the hoodie had a sleeping kitty printed on it, "I think we can go now"  
Minho nodded and they walked to the check-out, putting down the clothes on the desk.  
As they paid and where about to take the shopping bags and leave, one of the two girls spoke up, "Ehm... sorry, but can I ask you a question?"  
They looked at each other surprised and just nodded to the girl, just hoping she wasn't like the two they met in that bar.  
"Are you two married?", asked the girl shyly, "Sorry if the question is too personal, but I couldn't help but notice your wedding rings"  
The two boys smiled at her nodding, "Yep, we are married", said Jisung happily  
"You're such a cute couple and I see the love that you have for one another in your eyes", she smiled at them, "I just hope I'll find something like what you two have in the near future"  
The two boys looked at her smiling, Jisung noticed the other shop assistant looking lovingly at her colleague and couldn't help but smile wider, "Maybe you'll find it sooner than you think", he said before biding her goodbyes and leaving the shop.

Once he was out he looked at Minho, who already had one of his arms around his waist, "She was cute  
"What?", asked Minho looking at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Jisung chuckled, "I'm talking about the other girl, it was cute how she couldn't hide her feelings for the girl we talked to"  
Minho smiled, "Maybe they'll have their happy ending too"  
"I hope so", giggled Jisung as he gave a quick kiss on Minho's lips, "Let's go see if we can find something for ourselves"  
Minho nodded as they started walking again, not caring about the weird stares people gave them.

Hours passed faster than they thought as they were shopping, they were now returning to the car with their hands full of shopping bags. They bought some clothes and accessories for themselves and also gifts for their friends and Gwen and Younghyun to thank all of them for helping them with their sons. They also got to eat something for dinner before driving to the hotel, where they would stay for the night.  
As soon as they entered their room they video called with their sons, they seemed tired, probably cause they played around all day with their aunt and uncle. After some time they started to close slightly their eyes, too sleepy to stay awake for more time. Younghyun, helped by Jeongin who was just passing by, took the kids upstairs into their bedroom, while Gwen stood there talking with the couple asking them how the day went.  
Once Younghyun got back he glared at Jisung through the phone, "Goddamnit Ji, they took from you only your hyper activeness"  
"That's not the only thing hyung", complained the noisette-haired boy.  
Minho giggled, "They took some other traits of him, but surely that is what you notice the most"  
"Minho!", whined the younger, "You should be on my side!"  
"But he is right", said Minho referring to Younghyun, "You still are hyperactive even now"  
Jisung glared at him, "We will see if I'll be 'hyperactive' tonight", he said standing up from the bed, "I'm going to take a shower. Bye hyung, bye Gwen"  
"Wait! What do you mean by that?", yelled Minho as Jisung entered the bathroom, not obtaining an answer.  
Gwen and Younghyun giggled on the other part of the phone, "I think he'll not let you do anything tonight"  
"And whose fault do you think it is?", asked Minho glaring at Younghyun.  
Gwen chuckled, "He surely started, but you did the rest on your own. And you should know how hard-headed he is"  
"Yeah... I know...", sighed Minho.  
Younghyun chuckled, "Well good luck making him change his mind, we'll leave you alone now, bye"  
"Good luck Minho, bye"  
Minho sighed once again, "Bye, goodnight"

Once he closed the call, he let himself fall on the bed sighing once again. He was thinking of what he could do to make the younger forgive him when he heard the bathroom door open, revealing a slightly wet and half-naked Jisung drying off his hair with a towel. If Minho said that the sight of the younger in that state was not tempting, he would surely be lying. As soon as he saw the boy he gulped and bit his lower lip. Oh, how he wanted to pin him on the wall and just kiss his plump and cherry lips until they were red and swallow and his milky and inviting neck until it was covered in hickeys. But he better then anyone knew that if he did so he would most likely end up sleeping on the floor.  
As Jisung felt Minho stare on him he turned his back on him and smirked as he took one of the older shirts from the backpack full of their necessities. As he turned back to look at Minho his lips were again sealed in a straight line, "Go shower, once you finish we'll go to sleep"  
Minho sighed and got up, he went near Jisung and hugged him, "Ji, are you really gonna be angry with me for that?"  
"I'm not angry", giggled Jisung, he couldn't help himself, he wanted to act like he was sulking for a bit more. However, as Minho approached him carefully not wanting to make him angrier, he couldn't help but let a laugh escape from his mouth, "I was just teasing you"  
Minho pulled back and looked at Jisung a bit shocked. The noisette-haired boy giggled once again as he left a quick kiss on his husband lips, "Now go take that damn shower"  
The older smiled and pecked Jisung's lips before vanishing into the bathroom.  
Jisung chuckled as he jumped on the bed laying on his back. He closed his eyes, relaxing a bit as he waited for Minho to be done.

Minutes passed as he fell into a light sleep. He then felt familiar lips on his own as he was being covered by a wet and warm body. He started kissing back, moving swiftly his hand around the boy's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.  
"You sure took your time babe", he chuckled.  
"And you fell asleep in no time", said Minho smiling at him.  
Jisung opened his eyes, locking them with Minho's ones, "I wasn't sleeping, I was just resting"  
"Yeah, sure", hummed Minho as he started kissing Jisung down his jawline.  
Jisung moaned quietly at the sensation of Minho's lips on his neck, before speaking, "If I was really sleeping you wouldn't have been able to wake me up with just a kiss"  
"Yeah, you're right", giggled Minho without letting his lips leave the younger neck.

Jisung shivered at the sensation as the raven-haired boy started to suck harder on his milky skin and leaving on his neck and collarbone tons of love bites. Once he was satisfied with his work he pulled back, quickly taking off the shirt Jisung was wearing. He resumed kissing him moving down his neck to his chest, stopping at his nipples, sucking, licking and biting one as he played with the other with his fingers, low moans were escaping from Jisung's mouth filling up the room. He moved down on Jisung's chest leaving hickeys along the way, once he reached his v-line he pulled the waistband of his husband's boxers with his teeth and then he released it, teasing the other.  
"Minho", moaned Jisung as the older started kissing his thighs. The raven-haired boy hummed as he lifted his gaze, "Come here"  
The older didn't let Jisung repeat himself twice, once their faces were inches apart Jisung sneaked his arms around Minho's neck bringing him closer and started the kiss. Their lips moving in sync as lust and love were present into the heated kiss, soon their lips were slowly opening to let their tongues start dancing together.  
Still into the kiss, Minho let his fingers roam to Jisung's boxers as he tore them apart, not caring about Jisung's whine of protest suffocated into the kiss.  
Both breathless they pulled out from the kiss, Jisung swiftly took a grip on the towel that was wrapped around Minho's waist and pulled it off, revealing his hard throbbing member.  
The raven-haired boy attacked the younger lips once again, savoring their sweet taste. As they pulled back to breathe, Minho left a peck on Jisung's lips, before getting off of him to grab the lube in the backpack.  
Unexpectedly, he felt the noisette-haired boy grasp on his wrist, "Minho", he whined.  
"Ji, I'm just taking the lube", giggled Minho at the younger desperate tone of voice.  
Jisung sighed and nodded, letting go of his wrist. Minho pecked once again his lips, before grabbing the lube and returning on top of him a few seconds later.  
Minho opened the lube and spread a huge amount on his fingers, then he slipped a finger inside the younger hole without a warning. Jisung moaned at the sensation of Minho's finger sliding in, his moans got louder once the older slipped in the second and third fingers and hit his sweet spot.  
Once he was stretched enough, Minho pulled out his fingers, getting a whine from Jisung in response.  
Minho giggled, "Someone is needy tonight"  
"Just put it in", said Jisung rolling his eyes.  
Minho smirked as he coated his cock with lube, "As you want princess", he said kissing Jisung lustfully as he pulled himself in with one thrust. Jisung moans of pleasure and pain were suffocated from the kiss.  
Once they pulled back to breathe, the noisette-haired boy got near the older ear and whispered, "Move"  
Minho then started pulling out to thrust back in right after, going slowly to let Jisung adjust to the feeling. As soon as he hit the younger prostate, Jisung moans got louder, begging him to thrust in faster, deeper, harder. The raven-haired boy complied picking up the pace as he kissed down Jisung's neck.  
Jisung's nails were scratching Minho's back as the older was fastening his pace, both of them at their limits, moaning shamelessly. Soon both of them came, Minho releasing inside the younger as Jisung came on their chests, both panting uncontrollably. The older pulled out of Jisung and let himself fell on the back beside him.  
Jisung got up and went on top on Minho, sliding himself down on the older dick. Minho was beyond shock by that as Jisung smirked leaning near his ear, "What? I thought we had all night, don't we?", he nibbled his ear before pulling back.  
"Hope you know what you're getting yourself into, princess", said Minho smirking as he thrusted upwards.  
Jisung moaned as he threw his head back, "Oh, I think I know love"  
Minho smirked at Jisung and looked at the younger as he started bouncing up and down on him. It surely was going to be a long night.

**.**

"They are still asleep", said Younghyun after he welcomed back the couple.  
Jisung sighed relieved and let himself plop on the couch, "Good, I don't think I will be able to handle them right now"  
"Rough night?", giggled Gwen as she let a cup of coffee on the table in front of the couch.  
Minho chuckled, "You could say that, but he asked for it"  
"I know, I know", said Jisung sighing as he sat up and took the coffee, "Stop saying those words like you want me to not tell that it's your fault. I already know that"  
Minho giggled, "Alright", the older took one of the bags that were on the floor, "This is for you, thanks again for taking care of them"  
"Aawww, that's so sweet of you! You really didn't have to", smiled at them Gwen.  
Jisung shook his head smiling, "We wanted to, hope you'll like it", then he got up, "Now let's go see the babies"

Minho nodded and took the shopping bags following Jisung's upstairs. Firstly the raven-haired boy dropped the bags on their room, then they went to the babies, who luckily were still sleeping. The couple got inside the room and, making sure to not make any noise, they went and kissed their sons on the foreheads. Soon after they left the room and went back to their own, laying on the bed cuddling.  
Jisung had his face buried in Minho's chest as the older was stroking his hair gently; their legs tangled. Soon after they felt themselves falling asleep, tired from the almost sleepless night they had.  
"Minho", the younger looked up waiting for the raven-haired boy to look at him, "I love you"  
Minho smiled, "I love you too Ji", he pecked the younger lips, "Now let's get some sleep before they get up"  
As he was saying so, their bedroom door cracked open as three little figures got inside yelling at one voice, "Mommy! Papa!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this book finally came to his end...  
> Hope you liked it till the end (=^_^=)  
> I just wanted to thank y'all for reading this short fanfiction, I'm still amazed by the number of views and kudos this story gained, I actually didn't expect this... Really thank you so much everyone ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／
> 
> I also want to say that I'm sorry for eventual grammar errors (English is not my first language) and for typos, I proofread this story like a million times, but I could have missed some of them.
> 
> And finally, I at least finished one fanfiction!!!  
> It's my first time finishing something I wrote and I'm happy about this, extremely happy ≧ω≦
> 
> Also, I want to thank my friend to deal with my weird ass and dumb ideas. She was the one to encourage me writing this story and I'm really thankful for that, even though this story at the beginning had to be a oneshot... But that's another story {*≧∀≦}
> 
> So... I'll probably return with this story for some special chapters in the near future, so I hope you'll enjoy them when the time comes.
> 
> Until then, see ya!!! ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
